Our Little World
by byeolkim
Summary: Taehyung yang lelah mencari bantuan kesana-kemari bertemu sang wali kelas saat duduk di taman bersama adiknya, Jungkook. Pertemuan itulah awal dari semua yang akan dilalui Taehyung bersama si guru. /BTS, BANGTAN BOYS FIC/JinV/TaeJIn/JinTae - Jin x V/Seokjin x Taehyung/marriage life/school life/HAPPY READING![CHAP 4 UP!]
1. Between Us

Our Little World

Pairing: JinV, Jin xV, Seokjin x Taehyung

Rated: T *aman~*

* * *

><p>Story Begin~ Enjoy!<p>

.

.

.

Setelah Taehyung benar-benar sudah tidak tahan kemudian melemparkan buku komiknya mengenai kepala Hoya yang terus-terusan memukul kepala Sungjong sampai kacamatanya jatuh lalu pecah, suasana menjadi sangat tegang. Mereka yang lain seketika menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing, terdiam dan memusatkan perhatian pada Hoya yang langsung pada puncak emosinya atas perbuatan Taehyung.

"Kau!"

"Hai." Taehyung berdiri dan menyapa dengan santai kepada Hoya seperti tidak punya kesalahan apapun disertai senyum ramah palsu di wajahnya. Seraya melangkah mendekati Sungjong dan menepuk pundak si _nerd _malang yang sering sekali menjadi bahan _bully _oleh Hoya serta teman-temannya itu.

"Apa kau punya volume selanjutnya untuk komik itu? Kalau punya, boleh tidak aku pinjam?" Taehyung bertanya pada Sungjong tanpa melihat situasi. Mengabaikan Hoya yang sudah panas, geram mendominasinya atas sikap Taehyung yang baginya kurang ajar.

Sungjong menatap takut mata Taehyung, tak berani menjawab apapun. Tergagap menunjuk kearah orang di belakang Taehyung.

"Apa kau menantangku!?"

"Kalau tidak punya tidak apa-apa.." Taehyung mengambil buku komiknya di lantai seraya tetap tenang dan mengusap punggung Sungjong, kemudian memutar tubuh. Mendapati Hoya memelototinya sebagai bentuk gertakan, ia juga sudah mengambil ancang-ancang menghantam wajah Taehyung.

Namun dengan mudah Taehyung menahan tinju Hoya dengan satu genggaman.

"Kalau mau berkelahi datanglah ke lapangan belakang sore ini, tidak usah buat ribut para guru." Penawaran Taehyung membuat Hoya tersenyum sinis.

"Kau pikir dirimu pahlawan!? Jangan sok jago! Akan kupastikan kau menerima akibatnya karena sudah menantangku!" bentak Hoya tanpa keraguan. Taehyung menghempaskan tangan Hoya ke udara dengan muak dan kembali ke bangkunya.

Seketika kelas menjadi riuh. Mereka terus membicarakan perang yang sudah diputuskan Taehyung, namun yang bersangkutan tetap diam membiarkan teman-temannya terus memanas-manasi di belakang punggungnya. Memasang sikap se-_cool _mungkin.

.

.

.

"Hei kalian semua bocah kunyuk." Petugas kebersihan pun akhirnya menegur karena sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Sekitar lima siswa dengan wajah kesal setengah mati segera menoleh kearahnya.

"Sekolah sudah mau ditutup. Masih menunggu apa kalian ada disini? Sudah malam, pulanglah karena ibu kalian pasti mencari kalian semua!" Petugas kebersihan tersebut marah-marah sembari mengangkat sapu lidinya tepat kearah lima murid tersebut. Ia sudah lelah dengan kegiatan seharian ini, masih saja ada anak bermasalah ditemukannya.

"Sial. Taehyung brengsek itu hanya menipu kita."

"Lain kali takkan kubiarkan lolos dan kubunuh dia."

"Pantas saja dia tadi di kelas sangat belagu!"

"Ternyata dia sangat licik, cuih!"

"Ya! Ya! Malah mengotori rumput sekolah dengan air liur menjijikkanmu itu dan tidak segera pergi dengan menggelar diskusi baru!? Cepat beranjak atau kalian mau menginap di sekolah dan kusuruh membersihkan setiap sudut sekolah!" Petugas kebersihan mendekat dan mengayunkan sapunya pada lima anak yang membuatnya kesal itu. Seakan-akan ia hendak memukulkan sapunya pada tubuh masing-masing siswa.

Berhamburanlah lima siswa dengan penampilan urakan itu untuk segera kabur keluar sekolah. Seorang pria petugas kebersihan dengan umur separuh baya berteriak-teriak tak henti mengusir mereka.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Taehyung-hyung~!"

Baru saja Taehyung menginjakkan kaki di apartemen kecilnya, Jungkook adiknya sudah menyambut kepulangannya dengan amat ceria. Wajah polos bocah itu dihiasi tawa yang lucu khas anak kecil berumur lima tahun. Seketika hati Taehyung yang jengkel dan badannya yang terasa pegal semua sepulang sekolah, kedua perasaan itu hilang setelah melihat keantusiasan sang adik.

"Kookie~" Taehyung mengulurkan tangan seraya berjongkok agar Jungkook bisa berlari ke dalam pelukannya. Taehyung mendekap adiknya begitu erat dan hangat, ia usap kepala Jungkook penuh sayang diiringi tawa keduanya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, hyung~" Jungkook memperlihatkan mahkota dari kertas yang sebelumnya ia letakkan di belakang punggungnya kepada Taehyung dengan penuh semangat. Taehyung seketika semakin mengembangkan senyumnya melihat hasil karya Jungkook.

"Untukku? Waahh.. pakaikan dong! Pakaikan!" Taehyung menunduk sembari menunjuk puncak kepalanya, memberi isyarat kepada Jungkook agar memasangkan mahkota kertas di situ.

"Selesai!"

"Ahahaha.. Kookie semakin pintar membuat origami ya. Kau pasti belajar banyak hari ini." Taehyung menangkup kedua pipi tembam Jungkook gemas. Ia sangat menyayangi adiknya dan merasa beruntung bisa hidup untuk menjaga malaikat kecil seperti Jungkook.

"Tentu saja karena aku yang mengajarinya." Tiba-tiba suara berat pria dewasa datang dari arah belakang Jungkook. Taehyung sudah sangat kenal dengan suara itu, ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak mungkin. Kookie memang pada dasarnya kan pintar, sepertiku. Kau hanya berperan sebagai pengawasnya, hyung..."

"Yak! Kau tidak menghargai apa yang telah kuperbuat untukmu. Masih untung Kookie ada yang menjaga yaitu aku! Kalau tidak ada a_"

"Jadi Namjoon-hyung menjagaku karena terpaksa? Bukan karena ingin bermain bersama Kookie?" Jungkook dengan polosnya memotong omelan Namjoon si tetangga sebelah yang biasa menjaganya saat Taehyung belum pulang dari sekolah, beserta memasang muka sedih pada pria yang jauh lebih dewasa darinya itu. Namjoon tak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia langsung kaku dan merasa bersalah sudah membuat Jungkook berpikir begitu.

"T-tidak, Kookie. Namjoon-hyung sangat senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Namjoon-hyung akan selalu ada ketika Taehyung-hyung maupun Seokjin-appa belum pulang." Namjoon mendekati Jungkook untuk menepuk pundak kecilnya perlahan. Berbicara dengan nada pada umumnya kalau sedang berkomunikasi bersama anak kecil.

Akhirnya raut Jungkook kembali cerah. Ia berlari dengan kaki kecilnya serta menghempaskan tubuh sangat manja pada Taehyung. Sementara adiknya mengoceh dengan suara lucu sambil memain-mainkan mahkota kertas di kepalanya, Taehyung menatap Namjoon sambil berkata pelan,

"Bagaimanapun.. terima kasih." Taehyung tersenyum kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik besar kepada Namjoon. Yang bersangkutan melebarkan matanya terkejut namun beberapa saat kemudian menjadi senang juga.

"Aah.. Kau pulang ternyata tidak dengan tangan kosong. Kim Taehyung yang dermawan.."

"Diam, hyung. Aku rasa saengnim pulang terlambat hari ini karena ada rapat. Kasihan Jungkook bila menahan selama itu untuk tidak makan malam hanya karena aku tidak bisa memasak."

"Yaah.. ternyata itu alasanmu. Yasudah. Ayo Jungkook, hari ini makan bulgogi~!" Namjoon memancing keantusiasan Jungkook sambil memamerkan kantong plastik bawaan Taehyung tadi di tangannya. Jungkook merespon dengan ceria dan berlari kecil mengikuti Namjoon masuk ke dalam.

Taehyung hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala atas tingkah Namjoon yang seperti anak kecil juga ketika sudah bersama Jungkook.

.

.

.

Sejak pertama kali masuk kelas, Taehyung sudah sadar pada tatapan berkobar-kobar yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Namun dia mengabaikannya saja dengan enteng dan tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Belum sempat Hoya, yang sempat bermasalah dengan dirinya kemarin, mendekatinya lalu menyemprot Taehyung dengan amarah bergelora, guru yang mengisi pelajaran pertama sudah duluan datang di kelas.

"Murid-murid, harap tenang." Guru dengan rambut merah-kecokelatan serta berkacamata bingkai hitam yang tebal pada wajah polosnya, menenangkan kelas tanpa tenaga ekstra. Sehingga upayanya membuat suasana kelas menjadi hening jelas sia-sia.

Taehyung sampai hati merasa jengkel pada kepayahan guru tersebut. Spontan ia berdiri dari kursi, mengambil nafas panjang dalam rangka menyiapkan bentakan super untuk teman-teman sekelas yang diawali dengan satu gebrakan menggunakan dua tangan diatas mejanya.

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK!?" Ampuh, seketika tak ada satupun yang bergeming dan seluruh perhatian tertuju pada Taehyung.

"Nah, duduk yang tenang di bangku masing-masing. Kita mulai pelajaran pagi ini." Guru di depan, yang wajahnya samasekali tidak menggambarkan rasa bersalah atau apapun, dengan entengnya menyuruh murid-murid semua agar duduk. Taehyung ikut kembali duduk di bangkunya sambil mengumpat tanpa suara serta menatap kesal kearah gurunya.

_Dia itu wali kelas tapi sangat lembek seperti tahu! _batin Taehyung dalam hati, tangannya meremas kuat satu gumpalan kertas yang disobek dari buku tulis.

Pelajaran pun berlangsung dengan tenang dan tertib meski terkadang keriuhan sempat timbul dan lagi-lagi Taehyung yang menghentikan itu semua. Sedangkan guru bahasa inggris sekaligus wali kelas disini itu hanya berdiri tanpa ekspresi ataupun samasekali tidak berusaha dengan emosi untuk meredakan kehebohan yang ada di kelas. Taehyung adalah pihak yang paling direpotkan disini!

"Terima kasih untuk Kim Taehyung yang selalu membantu saya ketika semuanya menjadi ricuh tak karuan. Kau memang ketua kelas yang bisa diandalkan.." Namun pujian ringan meluncur begitu saja dari mulut sang guru sebelum penutupan pelajaran.

Bukannya merasa bangga disanjung guru, Taehyung lebih merasa seperti diejek oleh frase yang diucapkan dengan senyum modus dari wali kelasnya sendiri itu.

.

.

.

"Kau tampak lelah." Suara berat itu membuat Taehyung dengan malas menatap pria di depannya. Taehyung meletakkan kedua sumpitnya diatas mangkuk makan malamnya sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Bagaimana tidak lelah. Menjadi pahlawan kesiangan itu sangatlah merepotkan, saengnim.."

"Kau berkelahi!?" Pria lain yang terkesan lebih tua yang tadi dipanggil 'saengnim' oleh Taehyung itu bertanya dengan sedikit terkejut. Spontan dia juga menghentikan makannya dan menatap Taehyung serius.

"Mereka memaksaku melakukannya!" Tiba-tiba Taehyung menjawab dengan nada sedikit ditinggikan. Untung saat itu Jungkook masih berada di kamar mandi dan tidak sedang makan malam bersama dua pria dewasa di apartemen sederhana ini. Bisa-bisa bocah lima tahun tersebut akan sangat mengkhawatirkan Taehyung lalu merasa sedih. Apalagi bila sampai mendengar kakaknya 'berkelahi'.

"Lalu kenapa kau meladeninya?" Pria lebih tua yang saat ini bersama Taehyung membalas seolah-olah tidak berhenti menyalahkan Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung seketika kesal.

"Saengnim sendiri, apa pernah melakukan sesuatu dengan benar!? Menjadi wali kelas pun sepertinya kau tidak mampu! Aku berkelahi hanya ingin menegaskan keadilan dengan membela yang tertindas!"

"Apa-apaan perkataanmu itu, Tae_"

"Seokjin-appa.." Suara Jungkook menghentikan ucapan yang hendak dilontarkan pria tersebut kepada Taehyung. Seketika seluruh atensi dari dua orang sekaligus tertuju pada Jungkook yang kini berwajah sedih.

Pria yang tadi dipanggil oleh Jungkook 'Seokjin-appa' tiba-tiba gelisah. Jangan-jangan sejak tadi Jungkook bisa mendengar percakapannya bersama Taehyung sehingga wajahnya jadi lesu begitu.

"Iya, ada apa Kookie?" Seokjin berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan berjongkok di depan bocah itu, menyamakan posisi.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa perutku tidak enak..." Ada setetes bulir air mengalir turun dari mata Jungkook saat dia menceritakan keadaannya pada Seokjin. Sontak Taehyung terkesiap, ia segera berlari menuju adiknya dengan wajah sangat khawatir.

"Kookie sakit di bagian perut? Apa rasanya begitu tidak nyaman?" Taehyung mulai bertanya penuh kecemasan meski yah, dengan kejamnya dia masih bisa merasa 'lega'. Lega karena ternyata si kecil Jungkook samasekali tidak mendengar perdebatannya bersama Seokjin beberapa saat lalu.

"Kalau begitu hari ini Kookie minum obat sakit perut dan tidur lebih awal, oke?" Seokjin mencoba menenangkan Jungkook yang bahkan sebenarnya bukan 'anak angkat'nya itu dengan cara mengelus kepalanya lembut.

"Boleh aku tidur bersama Seokjin-appa malam ini?" Pertanyaan Jungkook terdengar menarik. Karena biasanya Jungkook tidur sekamar dengan kakaknya, dan jarang meminta tidur bersama Seokjin. Apa karena sudah hampir setahun tinggal bersama ya sampai sikap manja Jungkook semakin diperlihatkannya pada Seokjin?

"T-tentu saja," jawab Seokjin menyetujui namun arah pandanganya menuju pada Taehyung yang terdiam.

"Aku ambilkan obatnya.." Taehyung berdiri dan meninggalkan Jungkook serta Seokjin dengan alasan mencari kotak obat. Entah kenapa, nada bicara yang Seokjin dengar saat itu juga terasa dingin sekali. Aura _protective _Taehyung tiba-tiba berubah menjadi aura lain yang tidak bisa Seokjin mengerti.

_Ada apa sebenarnya pada Taehyung? _Namun Seokjin hanya bisa bertanya dalam hati.

Malam itu Taehyung tidur sendiri di kamarnya.

Entah kenapa dia terus bergerak gelisah. Taehyung tak bisa berhenti memikirkan perihal Jungkook yang bisa tidur bersama Seokjin. Berduaan. Walau sekadar anak kecil, tapi Taehyung merasa.. cemburu, kepada Jungkook. Karena kepolosan serta keimutannya yang masih berupa bocah manis berumur lima tahun membuat Jungkook dengan mudahnya bersikap manja dan selalu cari perhatian pada Seokjin yang sudah seperti appa-nya sendiri.

_Kenapa aku harus iri pada Jungkook? Bukannya tadi saengnim justru membuatku kesal dan selera makan malamku hilang? _Taehyung mengomeli dirinya sendiri dalam benaknya.

_Bagaimanapun... aku ini kan... Ah sudahlah! _Sekali lagi Taehyung meyakinkan dirinya sendiri agar segera tidur dengan menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Kali ini, kalian tidak akan punya masalah denganku lagi kan?" Taehyung meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang habis digunakan menghajar Hoya dan kawan-kawannya seraya menatap remeh lima orang di bawahnya itu.

Hoya terus menagih janjinya untuk berkelahi dengan Taehyung. Awalnya Taehyung tidak menanggapinya, namun Hoya sengaja memancing emosinya dengan mengolok Taehyung, "bilang saja kau takut menyelesaikannya secara jantan. Berarti kau bukanlah laki-laki!" dengan gelak tawa. Walau dia sendiri saja melawan Taehyung masih secara keroyokan dibantu kacung-kacungnya.

Kemudian Hoya beserta empat orang kawannya menerima kesialan karena sudah berani membuat Taehyung mau berkelahi. Mereka kalah telak, padahal dalam perihal jumlah, mereka sangat mujur. Tapi pada dasarnya kemampuan Taehyung tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Kau cuma sedang beruntung saja!" Hoya emosi sampai nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan untuk berdiri saja tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. Taehyung melotot kearahnya tanpa ragu.

"Masih berani bicara?"

"Apa-apaan ini!?" Tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang sangat dikenal oleh enam siswa itu setelah Taehyung baru saja berlagak kejam, sehingga mereka menoleh kearah sumbernya. Perbuatan mereka nyatanya kini dipergoki oleh guru bahasa inggris, wali kelas mereka sendiri.

Taehyung menepok jidat saat pria yang sebenarnya masih tergolong muda untuk menjadi guru itu justru bisa kebetulan memergokinya berkelahi dengan Hoya dan kawan-kawan. Pasti langsung ikut campur!

"Kim-saengnim, Anda lihat sendiri kan kalau Taehyung yang menghajar kami!? Padahal kami tidak berbuat salah apapun padanya." Hoya dengan curangnya memanfaatkan kesempatan. Tapi dipikirnya bisa membodohi guru? Jelas-jelas wali kelas mereka pasti lebih percaya pada Taehyung. Karena Hoya dan gengnya sudah dikenal sangat tidak bersopan-santun di seluruh sekolah.

"Kalian berenam akan kubawa menghadap Park-songsaenim. Cepat berdiri!" Guru bahasa inggris tersebut memerintahkan dengan wajah kesal. Kemudian berjalan duluan sehigga diikuti enam murid didiknya.

_Merepotkan, _batin Taehyung sebal.

Taehyung dan Hoya beserta kawanannya berada satu jam di dalam ruang kesiswaan. Setelah diberi peringatan serta berbagai macam ceramahan panjang nan lebar/?, mereka diperbolehkan pulang karena memang perkelahian yang terjadi sudah memasuki jam pulang sekolah.

"Lain kali jaga murid-murid didikmu lebih baik lagi, Seokjin-ssi!" seru guru kedisiplinan dengan nada sok senior pada guru bahasa inggris sekaligus wali kelas 11-2, kelas Taehyung itu.

"Iya, maafkan saya atas kejadian ini."

"Ya, Kim Youngwoon! Seokjin-ssi kan masih tergolong _newbie _dan dia langsung ditunjuk menjadi wali kelas untuk kelas neraka itu, jadi pantas dia masih kaget. Jangan salahkan dia!" Sementara guru kesiswaan, Park Jungsoo, segera memasang sikap membela Seokjin.

"Terima kasih banyak, Jungsoo-sunbaenim."

"Tak apa, guru kedisiplinan kita yang gemuk itu memang belagun namun tak perlu didengarkan. Kau boleh pulang kok, istirahat yang cukup ya." Jungsoo tidak menghiraukan Youngwoon yang menggerutu atas ucapannya setelah itu. Seokjin hanya tersenyum atas sikap dua seniornya.

"Terima kasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Dengan begitu melenggang-lah Seokjin dari ruang kesiswaan. Seketika dalam kepalanya terbersit sosok Taehyung, membuatnya tiba-tiba mengambil tindakan berlari menuju kelas 11-2.

Syukurlah dugaan Seokjin benar. Taehyung masih berdada disana, sendirian mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Dan saat mereka bertemu mata, Taehyung begitu terkejut sedangkan Seokjin segera menutup pintu kelas.

"S-saengnim.." Entah mengapa Taehyung jadi tergagap saat menghadapi Seokjin. Apalagi Seokjin berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya.

"Seorang murid tidak baik bila banyak berkelahi." Sorot mata Seokjin kepada Taehyung begitu teduh dan tampak kecewa. Taehyung menelan ludahnya berat.

"A-aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Jangan berkelahi lagi."

"Apa peduli saengnim terhadapku!?" Tanpa sadar ada air mata mengalir di pipi Taehyung begitu saja tanpa izin. Dan Seokjin segera memeluk erat tubuh pemuda bersurai brunette itu. Jantung Taehyung seketika berdebar keras setelah keterkejutannya atas tindakan sang guru.

"Tentu saja aku peduli padamu. Dan aku tidak percaya pada kata-katamu kalau kau baik-baik saja." Seokjin berkata penuh arti sembari mengelus perlahan kepala Taehyung. Pelukannya hangat dan nyaman Taehyung rasakan.

Ini pertama kalinya... sejak hampir satu tahun berlalu.

"Saengnim..."

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Mengingat sebelum kau dan Jungkook tinggal bersamaku, kau selalu berpindah-pindah mencari bantuan saudara-saudara yang masih bersedia menolongmu. Aku hanya... takut kau pergi juga dariku.." Seokjin menangkup wajah Taehyung sengaja agar mendongak bertatapan dengan wajah cemasnya. Degupan di dada Taehyung sudah tak karuan, wajahnya pun ia rasa sudah cukup memanas.

Sementara itu, ternyata dari sisi jendela, ada dua manusia kunyuk yang sejak tadi telah menyaksikan mereka. Bahkan dua manusia tersebut terkejut Taehyung dan Seokjin berpelukan meski tidak tahu samasekali apa yang murid-guru itu bicarakan. Tapi, salahsatunya tiba-tiba menyeringai licik seraya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku.

"Kita jadikan ini ancaman untuknya." Siswa licik itu ternyata memotret momen Taehyung yang masih didekap erat oleh Seokjin. Melihat temannya melakukan itu, siswa satunya tiba-tiba merasa senang juga.

"Kau sangat cerdas, Hoya!" serunya bangga sambil menepuk bahu kawannya yang langsung tertawa sombong.

"Tamat riwayatmu, Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

"Jangan lupa belikan es krim stroberi ya, hyung~"

"Hahaha. Iya iya, adikku yang manis~" Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook yang seketika malah menggerutu dibegitukan.

Dengan wajah yang dibuat seimut mungkin menurutnya, Namjoon ikut berbicara kepada Taehyung, "kalau aku minta cheesecake."

"Aku tidak menawarimu, hyung," balas Taehyung datar tanpa berpikir.

"Pelit!" sentak Namjoon sebal. Taehyung menjulurkan lidah kearahnya sebelum kemuidian benar-benar meninggalkan apartemen kecilnya untuk berbelanja sedikit. Kebetulan obat nyamuk elektrik yang biasa dipasang sebelum tidur sudah habis. Padahal Taehyung tidak mau Jungkook sampai digigit nyamuk, minta Namjoon pun pemuda bujang itu sudah pasti tidak punya karena pada dasarnya laki-laki sendirian seperti Namjoon bahkan tidak terlalu mengurusi dirinya sendiri, apalagi orang lain.

Jungkook melihat kepergian hyung-nya dari balkon kamar apartemennya yang berada di lantai tiga. Namun ekspresi cerianya berubah ketika mendapati kakak kesayangannya itu tiba-tiba dihampiri beberapa laki-laki yang tidak dikenal Jungkook.

"Selamat malam, Kim Taehyung." Bahkan di malam hari begini, padahal dekat dengan ruamahnya yang tidak terlalu diketahui banyak orang, Taehyung harus bertemu Hoya yang kini sudah menyeringai puas.

"Apa-apaan senyum itu? Senyum kekalahan?" Taehyung tetap menjaga sikapnya agar tenang. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Kali ini justru ia dipaksa untuk menghilangkan sikap _cool_-nya.

"Lihat? Kau pasti tahu kan siapa saja yang ada di foto ini?" Hoya dan kawan-kawannya tak bisa menahan tawa melihat ekspresi terkejut Taehyung apalagi matanya kini membelalak lebar melihat kearah layar ponsel yang disodorkan Hoya.

"Apa maumu kali ini?" tanya Taehyung geram masih berusaha meredam kemarahannya.

"Ikut bersama kami. Tanpa penolakan." Hoya berkata sambil memainkan ponselnya belagu. Taehyung masih diam setelah beberapa saat.

"Kau tidak mau skandal guru dan murid ini tersebar kan?"

"Kau akan merasakan akibatnya, Lee Howon." Akhirnya Taehyung bersuara dan ucapannya itu menandakan bahwa dia mengalah. Hoya langsung tertawa keras penuh kemenangan.

"Setelah ini kau habis, Kim Taehyung!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: saya hadir dengan OTP saya dari BTS, JinV~~ *jengjeng* dan seperti kebiasaan saya, saya suka semau sendiri memasukkan cast pendukung dari grup lain :p dan maaf kalau jadinya musuh TaeTae disini itu Hoya.. wajahnya dukung banget sih/dibakarInspirit. Membayangkan tokoh Jungkook sebagai bocah kecil disini, saya sendiri saja sampe merasa gemas~ :3**_

_**well sebenarnya cerita ini terinspirasi sama manga Faster Than A Kiss. Tapi pastinya banyak perubahan di dalamnya :) Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca! Reviews sangat diharapkan, hehe. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya *deepbow***_


	2. Who Are You, Saengnim?

Our Little World Chapter 2

Pairing: JinV, Jin x V, Seokjin x Taehyung

Rated: T

* * *

><p>Enjoy the story~ Happy Reading!<p>

.

.

.

"Kalian akan membawaku kemana?" Taehyung yang sudah hilang kesabaran akhirnya bertanya. Brengsek juga Hoya dan teman-temannya itu, hanya memaksanya ke suatu tempat tanpa bilang arah tujuan.

"Sudah, nikmati saja malam ini bersama kami. Anggap saja jalan-jalan.." Hoya melipat tangan yang diletakkan di belakang kepala. Omongannya yang santai benar-benar membuat Taehyung tidak tahan untuk memukulnya. Tapi demi reputasi, Taehyung akan mencoba lebih memperlama kesabarannya dan tidak bertindak gegabah. Dia lihat saja dulu apa yang akan Hoya dan teman-temannya lakukan, yang penting Taehyung sudah mempersiapkan diri sedari tadi.

Mereka sampai di sebuah taman yang sepi, sudah pasti karena sekarang hampir tengah malam. Taman, dan malam hari. Mengingatkan Taehyung saat dia dan Jungkook pertama kali ditemukan Seokjin dalam keadaan yang menyedihkan...

Ini bukan saatnya nostalgia, Taehyung!

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, seperti Hoya mengetahui masa lalu Taehyung satu tahun yang lalu saja... Kenapa dia membawa Taehyung ke taman yang sepi pada malam hari? Apakah Hoya sengaja mengantarkan Taehyung pada kenangan dimana kehidupannya bersama Seokjin dimulai? Jantung Taehyung berdetak tak karuan, cemas melandanya degan hebat saat ini. _Apa dia tahu hubunganku dengan saengnim? Darimana dia tahu!? Bisa mati aku! _batin Taehyung bertambah panik dan takut. Entah kenapa dia menjadi sangat sensitif dan pemikirannya sampai kesitu.

"Oooh... rupanya kau Kim Taehyung itu. Karena kudengar kau menghabisi Howon, kupikir kau lebih garang. Tapi ternyata wajahmu justru manis juga." Tiba-tiba satu pria asing muncul dari balik pohon. Namun lama-kelamaan pria asing lain dengan jumlah tidak sedikit menyusul menampakkan diri. Mereka ada dimana-mana sehingga Taehyung merasa seperti dikepung. Pertanda buruk.

"Sebenarnya mau kalian apa, hah?" Taehyung mati-matian menyembunyikan kepanikannya dengan tetap bersikap datar. Tapi masih ada walaupun sangat sedikit saja, kelegaan di hati Taehyung. Sebab ternyata ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan statusnya bersama Seokjin.

Pria asing dengan perawakan sangat bapak-bapak yang tadi pertama kali muncul dan langsung berbicara kepada Taehyung, berjalan mendekat kearah Taehyung. Perasaan Taehyung sendiri langsung tidak enak karena diberi tatapan mesum berpadu geram oleh orang asing tersebut.

"Karena kau sudah berkelakuan buruk terhadap dongsaeng-ku, kami semua akan menghabisimu..." Si pria asing menyeringai dan berani-beraninya menyentuh dagu Taehyung dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Taehyung seketika kesal, sontak menepis tangan hina pada wajahnya yang bahkan sangat jarang disentuh oleh Seokjin...

Eh? Masih saja ada Seokjin di pikiran Taehyung walau dalam keadaan seperti ini? Taehyung merasa dirinya sendiri sudah gila.

"Apa? Jadi kau ingin balas dendam cuma karena Hoya kalah dariku!? Pengecut sekali! Jadi ini cara kalian? Hah, sulit dipercaya!" Taehyung tersenyum sinis dan berbicara dengan suara keras agar dapat didengar semua orang yang ada disini.

"Orang-orang tidak berguna seperti kalian memang sama saja! Penakut! Menyerang orang kecil seperti aku yang sendirian begini selalu secara keroyokan. Kalian sendiri sadar tidak sih, perbuatan kalian sangatlah konyol! Lebih baik hentikan semua ini dan jangan ganggu aku lagi atau kalian menyesal karena menanggung malu sebab kalah dariku lagI!" omel Taehyung panjang lebar ditambah dia memberi ancaman. Nyalinya cukup besar melawan orang-orang dengan jumlah lumayan banyak serta berperawakan preman-preman tangguh itu, tanpa mengetahui resiko setelahnya. Tapi Taehyung tidak peduli, dia mengatakan apapun yang ada dalam isi hatinya.

"Ucapan lancangmu kini benar-benar membuatku kesal. Sudah tahu diri sendiri kecil malah menantang. Bosan hidup, hah!?" Pria paruh baya di depan Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dan meninggikan nada bicara. Taehyung sempat tergertak, tapi ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tetap tenang.

"Kami tidak peduli apa katamu, dan yang penting kau habis di tangan kami." Si pria asing menyeringai seiring preman-preman lain yang sepertinya adalah anak buahnya, mendekat kearah Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri mendapat prasangka buruk mereka berniat mengepung dirinya dan menyerang bersamaan sehingga mengambil posisi. Tapi baru saja pria asing berwajah bapak-bapak melayangkan tangannya guna hendak melukai wajah Taehyung, sebuah kertas yang sengaja dibentuk seperti shuriken (dan itu lumayan tajam, mungkin di dalamnya terdapat silet atau sejenisnya) menggores lengan pria tersebut

"Arrrrghh!" Si pria asing meraung kesakitan sehingga pukulan yang hendak dia arahkan ke Taehyung terbatalkan. Dia memegangi tangannya yang berdarah akibat goresan shuriken kertas tadi.

"Jangan ganggu hyung-ku!" Tiba-tiba suara teriakan anak kecil yang lumayan bergetar karena tangisan terdengar dari belakang. Dan itu sangat mengagetkan Taehyung sampai dia refleks membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat sumber suara. Ia merasa terlalu kenal dengan suara tersebut.

"Jungkook!?" Mata Taehyung membelalak tak percaya, seketika jantungnya serasa copot saat melihat sosok sang adik dari kejauhan sana. Jungkook muncul dan membelanya!

"Ya! Kenapa kau bisa kemari_"

"Anak kecil brengsek." Baru saja Taehyung ingin bertanya kepada Jungkook dan mendekatinya, dia terdahului oleh pria asing yang berhasil disakiti oleh 'senjata' buatan Jungkook. Pria itu berjalan cepat mendekati Jungkook dan tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju bocah lima tahun tak berdosa itu kasar.

"Kau mau mati, hah!? Bocah tengik!"

DUAGH

Ketika si preman bapak-bapak mengancam Jungkook dan menatapnya tajam sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada kerah bocah malang yang tangisannya malah semakin mengeras itu, Taehyung langsung menendang kepala preman tersebut sangat keras sehingga Jungkook dapat terbebas karena si preman terjungkal dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya diatas jalanan yang keras.

Amarah Taehyung memuncak dan keberaniannya begitu membara saat melihat adik tersayangnya disakiti.

"JANGAN BERANI MENYENTUH ADIKKU DENGAN TANGAN HINA-MU ITU ATAU KUPASTIKAN KAU MATI DI TANGANKU! URUSANMU ITU DENGANKU!" Suara Taehyung sangat tinggi dan menandakan bahwa dirinya sudah mencapai klimaks pada emosinya. Selama yang dirugikan adalah dirinya sendiri oleh orang lain, Taehyung masih bisa mengontrol diri sendiri untuk menghadapinya. Namun kalau itu sampai melibatkan Jungkook, tidak segan-segan Taehyung benar-benar membunuh orang tersebut.

"JUSTRU KAMI YANG AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" balas preman lain tidak terima yang merupakan seorang anak buah, membela ketua mereka yang masih berusaha bangkit dari posisi terkaparnya.

Hoya dan empat kawannya saja sudah bergetar ketakutan melihat perang yang mulai panas.

"Rasakan ini!" Salahseorang preman mendekati Taehyung dengan cepat seraya melayangkan bogemnya tepat menuju wajah Taehyung. Seketika dengan sigap Taehyung menyiapkan bogemnya juga tak mau kalah. Namun, Taehyung berhenti ketika seseorang tiba-tiba memasang badan tepat di hadapannya, membelakangi Taehyung. Menghalangi serangan dari preman yang tadi hendak melukai Taehyung. Taehyung sendiri sangat terkejut dan menatap punggung tegap di depannya dengan mata melebar.

Terlihat dari rambut dan postur tubuhnya, orang itu...

"Saeng..nim...?"

"Jangan berani menyentuh 'istriku' atau aku akan mengulitimu hidup-hidup."

"A-arkh! Tanganku!" Kepalan tangan si preman muda masih digenggam Seokjin yang geram, bahkan lebih dieratkan sehingga terkesan meremas berusaha mematahkan tulang-tulang dari tangan itu sendiri. Taehyung begitu tidak menyangka akan dihadapkan pada sikap gurunya yang seperti ini dan belum pernah samasekali dilihatnya.

Dingin dan penuh amarah.

Tapi ucapan Seokjin mengenai 'istri' yang secara blak-blakan tidak bisa membuat wajah Taehyung tidak merona hebat.

"ISTRI!?" Sedangkan di pihak Hoya dan empat temannya, yang sejak tadi dengan payahnya tidak berbuat apa-apa, langsung berteriak kaget disertai wajah tidak percaya.

Setelah menghempaskan tangan preman dalam genggamannya sampai pria itu bertemu dengan kerasnya aspal, Seokjin berbalik, dan segera menangkup dengan lembut wajah Taehyung yang ketakutan dan masih penuh keterkejutan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang terluka?" tanya Seokjin dengan nada penuh kecemasan dan perhatian. Taehyung menunduk, sangat malu untuk sekadar menatap mata sang guru di hadapannya.

"T-tidak... mereka hanya.. membentakku t-tadi..." jawab Taehyung mencoba menahan tangis. Entah kenapa rasanya ingin sekali dia menjatuhkan air mata, karena baru pertama kali ini Taehyung didatangkan seorang 'pelindung' ketika dia sedang menghadapi masalah, apalagi penolong tersebut langsung mengkhawatirkannya. Taehyung jadi terharu...

"T-tapi, orang itu, tadi.. menyakiti Kookie... Itu membuat hatiku sakit.." Taehyung menunjuk preman paruh baya yang sempat mencengkeram kerah Jungkook sampai Taehyung berani menendang kepalanya tadi, sembari mendekap Jungkook yang berlari menghampirinya. Seketika tatapan Seokjin yang tadinya penuh kelembutan pada Taehyung, berubah sekejam iblis ketika tertuju pada preman yang ditunjuk Taehyung.

Ternyata preman asing dengan wajah bapak-bapak paruh baya yang menyebalkan itu diam-diam ketakutan sejak pertama kali tahu Seokjin bisa sampai berada disini. Apalagi ternyata Taehyung adalah 'istri' Seokjin. Sampai menelan ludah berat si preman, dia tahu siapa Seokjin di masa dulu. Sehingga sekarang dia sangat menyesal.

"Jadi Taehyung dan Kim-seongsaenim adalah pasangan menikah _gay_? Aha! Kita bisa menyebarkannya di sekolah sebagai skandal paling menghebohkan sepanjang masa!"

"Kau jangan macam-macam, kunyuk brengsek!"

"Aduh!" Baru saja Hoya mengusulkan ide busuknya dan hendak mengabadikan kejadian dengan kamera pada ponselnya, ketua geng preman yang berperawakan bapak-bapak dengan darah masih di hidungnya dengan cepat menghampiri Hoya dan menjitak kepala anak nakal itu.

"Kau sudah membuatku seperti ini, masih saja menimbulkan masalah yang bisa membunuh kita semua, hah!"

"Y-ya! Memangnya kenapa!?" teriak Hoya protes sembari mengusap kepala malangnya.

"Bodoh! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Kim Seokjin itu!? Dia dijuluki sebagai _hellboy, _ yang mana pernah mengalahkan seratus anggota geng motor hanya dengan tangan kosong ketika dia masih remaja! Kau mau kita semua yang ada disini mati konyol!?" Penjelasan dengan nada tinggi atau lebih pantas disebut omelan panjang lebar yang dilontarkan dengan penuh kengototan oleh si ketua preman membuat Hoya seketika tak bisa berucap apa-apa. Mulut Hoya ternganga, dan matanya terbuka lebar, jantung di dalam dadanya pun berdetak tak karuan mendengar kenyataan dari sunbae preman di hadapannya.

"Oh, jadi kau mengingat sosokku yang seperti itu?" Seokjin ternyata ikut mendengar juga dan segera memasang wajah semengerikan mungkin. Tapi sebelum dia meluapkan nafsu menghajarnya, dia menoleh kearah Taehyung terlebih dulu.

"Pastikan Jungkook tidak melihat yang setelah ini. Dan... Kau pun sebaiknya juga tidak perlu melihatku..." Tatapan Seokjin menyiratkan rasa bersalah dan kegelisahan. Taehyung segera mendekap wajah Jungkook di dalam dadanya, melindungi pandangan bocah itu. Namun dia tak bisa menutup mata atau mengalihkan atensinya walau Seokjin sudah kembali menatap sang lawan.

"A-aaaa... Sebaiknya kita menyelesaikan ini secara baik-baik, hehe.. Bisa kan? Jangan terburu emosi begitu, hahahaha!" Ketika ketua preman memberi tawaran sambil tertawa canggung, Seokjin melepas kacamatanya.

"Secara baik-baik, katamu?" Nada bicara Seokjin datar, namun aura kegelapan yang menakutkan dan penuh ancaman semakin pekat di sekitarnya, apalagi ditambah tindakannya yang melampiaskan kekesalan dengan mematahkan kacamatanya sangat mudah. Membuat Hoya dan ketua preman bergidik ngeri.

"M-maafkan kami Kim-seongsaenim, yang sudah membuat masalah dengan Taehyung!" Hoya seketika memohon dengan keringat dingin mengucuri dahinya. Begitu juga dengan keempat temannya yang lain, mengikuti perbuatan minta maafnya kepada Seokjin. Kemudian kadar kesadisan Seokjin sedikit berkurang, dia dapat kembali beraut tenang seraya memasukkan pecahan kacamatanya di dalam saku celana. Hiii..

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, minta maaf-lah pada Taehyung dan Jungkook," balas Seokjin dingin. Seketika preman yang merupakan ketua dari gengnya segera memerintahkan Hoya serta keempat temannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Ayo cepat minta maaf, kunyuk!"

"MAAFKAN KAMI SUDAH MEMBUAT MASALAH DENGANMU! KAMI BERJANJI TIDAK AKAN MENGATAKAN YANG MACAM-MACAM DI SEKOLAH! JANGAN MEMBUAT KIM-SEONGSAENIM MEMBUNUH KAMI!" Sampai hati Hoya dan temannya yang lain bersujud menghadap Taehyung yang sontak kaget dibegitukan. Suara mereka begitu keras pula.

"Bagaimana, Taehyung? Kau ingin aku melepas mereka atau membunuh mereka semua sekaligus?" tanya Seokjin sebelum Taehyung mengatakan keputusannya. Hoya, keempat temannya, dan semua anggota preman sudah gemetaran menunggu jawaban Taehyung.

"Sudahlah... Aku tidak suka masalah yang terlalu panjang dan berbelit-belit. Pokoknya setelah ini mereka tidak menggangguku, itu saja sudah membuatku tenang..." jawab Taehyung akhirnya. Ucapan itu membuat pihak ketua preman dan Hoya dapat bernafas lega.

"Maaf ya, sekali lagi tolong maafkan kami dan kelima dongsaeng kami yang ceroboh ini. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan membuat hal ini terulang kembali. Akan kupastikan mereka tidak pernah bisa menjahatimu lagi. Kalau perlu, akan kubuat mereka pindah sekolah saja agar tidak ada yang membuatmu tidak nyaman di sekolah..."

"Tidak perlu, tidak usah berlebihan.." sahut Taehyung mendengar bentuk permohonan maaf panjang lebar dari si ketua preman. Tidak menyangka malah jadi begini.

Kalau Seokjin tidak datang, Taehyung tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ingat. Hanya biarkan dia hidup tenang. Jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi." Seokjin memperingatkan sekali lagi disertai tatapan tajam. Para preman sekaligus Hoya beserta empat kawannya menunduk penuh hormat kepadanya. Membuat Taehyung merinding.

Apakah hanya Taehyung seorang yang tidak tahu apa-apa disini?

"Ayo pulang." Seokjin menggandeng tangan Taehyung yang masih memeluk Jungkook. Sehingga Taehyung akhirnya menggendong Jungkook dengan satu tangannya, dan tangan lain digenggam erat oleh Seokjin.

Taehyung menatap Seokjin yang selama perjalanan memilih untuk diam saja. Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Taehyung, namun entah kenapa dia takut mengutarakannya. Apa dari perubahan sikap drastis yang tadi ditunjukkan Seokjin? Atau kenyataan bahwa Seokjin dulunya adalah seorang preman yang amat tangguh? Mengapa... Taehyung justru tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal guru yang selama hampir satu tahun ini dinikahinya?

_Sebenarnya siapa dirimu, saengnim?_

.

.

.

Meskipun sudah masuk apartemen pun, Seokjin masih sepenuhnya diam. Namun setelah Taehyung mengunci pintu dan membiarkan Jungkook masuk kamar duluan untuk mengganti bajunya dengan piyama, Seokjin akhirnya menatap mata Taehyung. Tatapan itu.. penuh dengan kecemasan dan kegelisahan.

"Yang membawaku padamu adalah Jungkook."

"Eh?" Taehyung mendongak membalas tatapan Seokjin karena terkejut mendengar gurunya akhirnya mengeluarkan suara.

"Jungkook berlari keluar apartemen ketika aku baru saja pulang. Namjoon bilang padaku bahwa Jungkook melihat hal buruk sebelum melakukan itu. Akhirnya aku mengikutinya diam-diam, ternyata kau sedang disakiti seseorang. Untung aku cepat datang..." Kini Seokjin memegang kedua pundak Taehyung dan memulai penjelasannya dengan nada lesu. Tapi, meski Taehyung akhirnya tahu, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin didengarnya.

"Bagaimanapun, saengnim melindungiku layaknya seorang guru." Taehyung tersenyum. Walau melihat senyum yang begitu manis dari pasangan pernikahannya sendiri, Seokjin merasa perkataan Taehyung lumayan menyakitkan baginya.

"Terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu bakal akan jadi seperti bagaimana kalau saengnim tidak datang. Yang aku sayangkan, adalah kedatangan Jungkook. Kasihan dia, pasti setelah ini dia trauma sudah melihat kerasnya penampilan para preman itu." Taehyung menggenggam sejenak tangan Seokjin di pundaknya, namun setelah itu menyingkirkannya menjauh. Hati Seokjin semakin perih.

"Ohya, saengnim..." Entah mengapa tiba-tiba raut wajah Taehyung jadi tersipu. Membuat Seokjin yang menatapnya jadi bingung dan penasaran.

"Malam ini, aku sekamar dengan saengnim ya?" Taehyung tak kuasa membalas pandangan Seokjin ketika menanyakan hal tersebut. Ia telah mengutarakan pertanyaan yang selama ini mati-matian untuk tidak diucapkannya.

Dan jadilah, malam ini Taehyung akhirnya bisa sekamar dengan Seokjin. Impian yang selama ini ingin sekali Taehyung lakukan. Namun, dengan keberadaan Jungkook di tengah-tengah mereka pastinya. Mereka bertiga tidur di bawah agar bisa bersebelahan.

"Maukah Seokjin-appa memelukku ketika tidur?"

"Boleh, kemarilah!"

"Horee!" Jungkook pergi mendekat kearah Seokjin yang langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan sayang. Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka berdua terlihat sudah terlelap dalam tidur masing-masing.

Taehyung mendenguskan nafasnya kesal. Ia seperti diacuhkan walau berhasil 'sekamar' dengan suaminya sendiri. Walau statusnya dengan wali kelasnya itu adalah 'menikah', mereka belum pernah sekamar sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya Taehyung merasa ada sedikit keegoisan di dalam hatinya. Dia ingin hanya berduaan dengan Seokjin, bukannya malah ada Jungkook di tengah-tengah mereka. Taehyung ingin membicarakan banyak hal empat mata dengan Seokjin. Khususnya yang berkaitan dengan kejadian bersama para preman tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Taehyung.." Tiba-tiba suara pelan terdengar di telinga Taehyung dan mengagetkannya. Dia pun menoleh dan mendapati mata Seokjin masih terbuka walau sedikit, dan pria berprofesi guru itu membelai lembut rambut Jungkook dalam dekapannya.

"Untuk.. apa?" Taehyung membalas dengan perlahan.

"Tidak bicara apapun kepadamu. Aku tahu, kau pasti terkejut melihatku saat menghadapi para preman itu. Dan aku juga tahu kau ingin mempertanyakannya. Namun aku justru tidak memberimu kesempatan untuk mengetahuinya.." Seokjin kini menatap penuh rasa bersalah kearah Taehyung.

Walaupun Taehyung menyadarinya, tapi dia pura-pura tidak balas menoleh. Dan juga tidak membalas ucapan rasa bersalah dari Seokjin, Taehyung memilih untuk diam saja karena dia memang benar sedang kesal pada wali kelasnya itu.

"Taehyung?" Seokjin yang merasa tidak mendapatkan respon apapun, mencoba meraih tangan Taehyung. Pemuda yang merupakan siswa sekaligus istrinya sendiri itu terkejut, namun langsung menepis tangannya menjauh. Sampai hati Seokjin melepas perlahan dekapannya pada Jungkook dan bangkit dari tidurnya untuk melihat Taehyung lebih jelas.

"Taehyung, apa_"

"Benar, saengnim. Aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentangmu." Taehyung akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Terdengar begitu sedih, dan ada penyesalan di dalamnya.

"Walau kau menikah denganku bukan atas dasar perasaan cinta, mungkin aku memang perlu lebih memahami perasaanmu." Tiba-tiba Seokjin mengatakan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Taehyung sampai dia mengalah dan balik menatap sang guru. Jujur saja, hati Taehyung seketika sedikit sakit.

"Aku memang punya keluarga.." Seokjin kembali berbaring serta memeluk Jungkook perlahan. "Tapi bahkan ayahku membenciku. Dia tidak ingin melihat wajahku lagi." Senyuman miris tanda mengasihani dirinya sendiri tergurat di wajah Seokjin yang kini tampak lelah.

"Aku berkelakuan buruk.. dan mengecewakan semua keluargaku.. Itu bukanlah suatu hal yang dapat kubanggakan padamu." Seokjin melanjutkan dan nadanya makin terdengar parau. Taehyung meremas selimutnya untuk menekan sesak yang tiba-tiba hadir di dadanya.

"Maka dari itu aku pikir lebih baik kau tidak perlu mengetahui masa laluku, karena semua yang ada disana hanyalah keburukan yang konyol... Aku bukanlah orang yang baik sebelum menjadi sekarang ini, jadi aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku jika kau sampai membenci diriku di masa lalu..." Suara yang dikeluarkan Seokjin semakin lama semakin pelan bahkan berubah menjadi bisikan. Namun ucapannya membuat Taehyung sedih, sekaligus merasa hangat di dalam hati.

Taehyung tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sehingga dia hanya menoleh ingin menatap mata Seokjin. Namun.. Seokjin ternyata sudah terlelap. Dengkurannya terdengar halus dan wajahnya amat kelelahan.

_Mungkin ini hari yang berat baginya.. _Taehyung merasa iba sehingga tidak tega untuk mengusik sang guru hanya sekedar untuk melanjutkan topik pembicaraan.

_Pasti bukan saat yang tepat.. Sepertinya kau harus mencoba lebih sabar lagi, Kim Taehyung. Saengnim terlalu lelah.._

Taehyung berkata untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan tangannya bergerak perlahan untuk meraih surai cokelat kemerahan Seokjin kemudian mengusapnya lembut.

.

.

.

_17 Oktober, setahun yang lalu..._

_Taehyung yang sudah lama ditinggal berdua bersama adiknya Jungkook karena kedua orangtuanya yang sering mempunyai bisnis di luar kota, teramat sangat syok mendengar kabar bahwa kedua orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat dalam perjalanan hendak ke Seoul. Seharusnya orangtua Taehyung ingin pulang menengok keadaan kedua anak mereka, namun musibah justru dengan kejam mengambil nyawa mereka._

_Taehyung menangis seketika, bahkan ia belum sempat menutup panggilan di ponselnya yang merupakan dari pihak kepolisian. Raungannya terdengar amat putus asa, ia tidak bisa berpikir apa yang bisa diperbuatnya tanpa orangtuanya nanti._

_Setelah Taehyung sudah bisa sedikit menghentikan tangisnya, dia pergi menengok ke kamar sang adik. Dan dilihatnya, Jungkook bangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya yang kusut terlihat sedih sehingga membuat Taehyung cemas._

"_Kapan eomma dan appa kembali belcama kita, hyung?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba, dengan suara serak yang lemah. Taehyung sekuat tenaga tidak mengalirkan air matanya di hadapan adiknya. Jungkook memang harus tahu, tapi Taehyung akan mengatakannya dengan lembut, sehingga Jungkook ada kemungkinan tidak akan terlalu sedih menghadapi kenyataan._

"_Eomma dan appa tidak akan kembali kesini lagi, Jungkook..." Taehyung mengusap kepala Jungkook penuh sayang._

"_Apa!? Kenapa?" Jungkook seketika terkejut dengan mata melebar menghadap kakaknya. Taehyung menenangkannya, menggenggam tangan mungil bocah empat tahun itu lembut._

"_Mereka sudah menjadi bintang di langit..." Itu adalah hal konyol yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Dia berbicara kepada anak kecil, pasti berat bagi Jungkook bahwa orangtua mereka kenyataannya telah meninggal._

"_Kenapa? Kenapa eomma dan appa lebih memilih menjadi bintang di langit dalipada belcama Kookie dan Tae-hyung? Hiks..hiks.." Jungkook mulai menangis dan memeluk kakaknya erat. Taehyung pun tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya, dia ikut menangis, tapi berusaha agar itu tidak terlalu keras agar dia bisa menjadi yang lebih kuat dan melindungi adiknya mulai sekarang._

"_Meski mereka tidak disini bersama kita, tapi mereka akan selalu memperhatikan kita dari kejauhan, Kookie..." ucap Taehyung menghibur Jungkook. Juga dirinya sendiri..._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau sudah dewasa, Taehyung. Carilah pekerjaan dan nafkahi adikmu serta dirimu sendiri."_

"_Tapi halmeoni, rumahku benar-benar disita_____"_

"_Tidak perlu punya rumah, sewa saja kontrakan murah yang penting bisa tidur di suatu tempat! Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, ibumu saja tidak peduli padaku!. Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar sekolahmu dan Jungkook, kau pun dengan cepat menghabiskan harta yang ditinggal kedua orang tuamu. Aku tidak mau menghidupi anak manja yang boros!"_

_Setelah mendapat penolakan telak dari sang nenek, lagi-lagi pintu di depan Taehyung ditutup dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan. Taehyung mendapat pengusiran lagi._

_Bagaimana harta yang ditinggalkan orangtuanya tidak habis!? Taehyung menggunakannya setiap hari dan tetap saja, banyak kebutuhan yang harus dipenuhi meski Taehyung ingin berhemat sekalipun! Padahal Taehyung sedang kesusahan dan bingung sekarang, namun semua saudaranya di Seoul dan semuanya telah dikunjunginya, dengan sangat kejam semesekali tidak ada yang bersedia menolongnya untuk hanya sekedar menyediakan tempat beristirahat sekalipun._

_Buat apa Taehyung punya keluarga kalau begitu caranya?_

_Taehyung yang putus asa sudah terlalu muak dan lelah. Dia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang terus terlontar dari mulut Jungkook sampai akhirnya adiknya itu terdiam. Taehyung bahkan bersedia susah payah naik bus untuk mengunjungi satu-persatu rumah saudaranya. Namun hasilnya nihil, dia tidak pernah disambut dengan hangat, boro-boro dikasihani!_

_Ini sudah malam dan Taehyung tidak tahu harus kemana lagi sehingga memilih duduk di bangku taman masih dengan menggandeng tangan sang adik. Barang bawaannya berat, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi berjalan kesana-kemari, lagipula samasekali tidak ada gunanya. Taehyung ingin marah kepada orangtuanya, kenapa mereka meninggalkannya seperti ini. Merawat Jungkook sendirian, menafkahi hidupnya sendiri... Semua itu tidak pernah ada di pikiran Taehyung._

_Akhirnya Taehyung tidak bisa membendung air mata keputus-asaannya. Jungkook tidak banyak bicara dan hanya menggenggam hangat tangan sang kakak. Meski masih kecil, sepertinya Jungkook cukup pintar untuk mengetahui keadaan kakaknya saat ini yang sedang kesusahan._

"_Kenapa malam-malam begini masih ada siswa SMA berkeliaran?" Suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar dan seperti ditujukan kepada Taehyung. Lagipula Taehyung sangat kenal dengan suara itu._

_Saat Taehyung mendongak, dia mendapati wali kelasnya, Kim Seokjin, sudah berdiri di hadapannya._

_Taehyung samasekali tidak berharap ditemukan seseorang seperti gurunya disaat seperti ini!_

"_Saya sudah tidak punya tempat untuk pulang, Kim-seongsaenim..." Taehyung tidak peduli walau masih ada air yang menuruni pipinya atau nada bicaranya yang bergetar. Ia hanya mengatakan kenyataan._

"_Astaga, apa yang terjadi pada keluargamu?"_

"_Maafkan saya, tapi itu bukan urusan saengnim_____"_

"_Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu!" Seokjin menegur membuat Taehyung tersentak. "Jadi itu cara bicaramu kepada orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu?"_

"_B-buat apa Kim-seongsaenim terlalu mempedulikan masalah pribadi saya?"_

"_Sudahlah! Begini saja..." Seokjin melangkah mendekati tempat Taehyung duduk, dan menepuk pundak muridnya itu pelan._

"_Tinggallah di tempatku malam ini. Kalau kau seperti ini terus, bagaimana semuanya bisa menjadi lebih baik? Sembari sementara tinggal di tempatku, berpikirlah cara terbaik agar kau bisa hidup mandiri beserta merawat adikmu." Penawaran sekaligus nasihat dari Seokjin benar-benar masuk ke dalam hati Taehyung._

_._

_._

_._

_Awalnya Taehyung merasa canggung diperbolehkan tinggal di rumah wali kelasnya sendiri. Namun sejak seminggu Taehyung tinggal di apartemen sederhana milik Seokjin, dia lumayan terbiasa dengan kebaikan sang guru. Jungkook pun cepat akrab dengan Seokjin ternyata. Padahal yang Taehyung tahu, Jungkook takut kepada orang asing. Itu berarti Jungkook sudah menganggap Seokjin bukan orang asing lagi?_

_Sampai akhirnya waktu untuk membayar uang sekolah bulanan tiba. Taehyung benar-benar tidak punya uang walau dia sudah mencoba kerja part time di sebuah minimarket. Dan tanpa memberitahu apapun kepada Taehyung, ternyata Seokjin sudah mengatasinya._

"_Saengnim tidak boleh melakukan itu! Saya tidak berhak melunasi biaya sekolah dengan uang saengnim, selama ini aku sudah terlalu merepotkan Anda!"_

"_Sudahlah, kau hanya perlu mengucapkan terima kasih."_

"_Tidak, saengnim, aku akan mengembalikan uang itu, tunggu saja sampai waktunya ketika gajiku sudah terkumpul."_

"_Tidak usah, Kim Taehyung! Aku ikhlas!" Seokjin yang kehilangan kesabaran sedikit membentak. Taehyung sampai terkesiap mendengarnya, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdebar._

"_Kau tidak terlalu merepotkanku juga, malah aku merasa bersalah membuatmu harus mengerjakan pekerjaan di rumah."_

"_Itu samasekali tidak bisa diperhitungkan, bahkan saya tinggal disini hanyalah menumpang!" Taehyung tetap bersikukuh membuat seakan-akan dirinya benar-benar benalu di rumah Seokjin. Membuat Seokjin menghela nafasnya berat dan memikirkan jalan keluar masalah antara mereka berdua ini._

"_Kalau kau tidak ingin beranggapan seperti itu, kau harus memulai ikatan denganku. Agar kita bisa menjadi keluarga sehingga kau tidak merasa terlalu sungkan lagi pada apapun yang kulakukan untukmu. Ataupun sebaliknya sehingga kau tidak menganggap dirimu sendiri pembantu di rumahku!" Penawaran dari Seokjin menarik perhatian Taehyung. Anak itu akhirnya bisa diam dan mendengarkan dengan tenang._

"_Tapi kalau aku menganggapmu seorang adik, itu adalah hal yang abstrak dan masih bisa membiarkanmu bersikap sungkan. Kuanggap sebagai anak pun aku tidak mau punya anak setua dirimu di umurku yang masih muda ini. Kalau begitu..." Seokjin masih menggantung ucapannya sambil berpikir. Taehyung yang menunggu, diam-diam merasa penasaran juga._

"_Bagaimana kalau kita menikah?"_

_._

_._

_._

_Sejak saat itu, kehidupan Taehyung berubah. Tapi ada baiknya keadaannya yang buruk sudah kembali membaik walaupun banyak hal yang berbeda. Karena Seokjin adalah 'suaminya', seorang wali kelas yang bisa bertemu dengannya setiap hari di sekolah. Bagaimana Taehyung tidak merasa aneh?_

_._

_._

_._

_**a/n: CHAPTER 2 EEND!**_

_**Makasih yang sudah reviews, favs, maupun follows chap sebelumnya~ *bows* yang saya tangkap dari pendapat para readers tersayang, ternyata masih banyak yang belum paham hubungan antara jin-tae-kook di chapter sebelumnya. Di chapter ini, saya mencoba menjelaskan dengan membawa flashback TaeTae serta awal hubungan JinTae~ jadi semacam chapie 1 itu prolog dan pengenalan, chapie 2 explanation dan sedikit clue, sehingga chapie chapie selanjutnya lebih nyaman untuk dipakai menceritakan konflik~**_

_**Bagaimana lovely readers? Apakah Anda semua sudah cukup paham sekarang apa hubungan antara jin-tae-kook? :3**_

_**Jangan lupa reviewss~~~ terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya nee! Salam hangat~**_


	3. Cincin Pernikahan

Our Little World Chapter 3

Pairing: JinV, Jin x V, Seokjin x Taehyung

Rated: T

* * *

><p>Make yourself comfortable and enjoy the story~ happy reading!<p>

.

.

.

Ketika Taehyung baru saja membuka matanya, jam di dinding masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Taehyung mengucek matanya yang terasa berat sehabis bangun tidur, dan mendapati Jungkook masih pulas di tempatnya. Namun, tempat Seokjin nampak telah kosong.

Karena merasa haus, Taehyung memutuskan tidak tidur kembali dan memilih untuk bangkit. Perlahan-lahan ia berjalan setengah mengantuk keluar dari kamar. Dan setelah sampai di depan dapur, Taehyung mendapati Seokjin berada disana. Memasakkan sarapan untuk tiga orang penghuni apartemen ini. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan karena Taehyung tidak bisa memasak, tapi Taehyung sendiri jarang sekali melihat secara langsung ketika Seokjin masih berada di rumah dan menyiapkan makan pagi. Biasanya ketika Taehyung bangun, sang guru sudah tidak ada di rumah. Taehyung memakluminya karena seorang guru memang harus berangkat pagi sekali. Tapi untuk saat ini... Taehyung masih belum terlambat mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' kepada 'suaminya'. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat hatinya hangat.

"Pagi, saengnim.." Taehyung berjalan menuju dispenser untuk mendapatkan segelas air. Dan memberi salam untuk Seokjin dengan suara sedikit serak khas orang baru bangun tidur. Seokjin yang sedang memotong-motong sayuran sedikit kaget menyadari kehadiran Taehyung.

"Oh, pagi. Sudah bangun?"

"Hm. Sedikit haus," jawab Taehyung. Ia mendekati Seokjin dengan segelas air mineral di tangannya.

"Saengnim..." panggil Taehyung dengan suara cukup pelan. Namun Seokjin mendengarnya dan segera menoleh.

"Apa?" Seokjin berhenti berkutat dengan sayuran-sayuran di meja sebentar untuk memperhatikan Taehyung sepenuhnya. Mendapat tatapan yang hanya tertuju padanya seperti itu membuat Taehyung gugup.

"T-tidak.. Hanya saja... Apakah tidak merepotkan, melakukan ini setiap hari?" tanya Taehyung dengan tatapan mata yang tidak ingin mengarah kepada pria lebih tua di depannya. Seokjin sempat cemas Taehyung ingin membicarakan hal serius, ternyata anak itu hanya ingin mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Aa.. Tidak juga, sudah biasa."

"Aku dan Jungkook merepotkan saengnim, ya?"

"Kenapa kau masih berpikir seperti itu? Pernikahan kita hampir satu tahun!" Seokjin membuat nada bicaranya terdengar sedikit kesal. Kalimat yang keluar begitu saja dari mulut sang wali kelas berhasil membuat wajah Taehyung merona hebat. Dan Seokjin menyadari hal itu, rasanya dia ingin tertawa.

"Lagipula kau sendiri tidak bisa memasak kan? Kalau kuingat terakhir kali kau menyentuh dapurku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bereksperimen di tempat ini lagi." Ucapan Seokjin mengingatkan Taehyung akan hal buruk. Sehingga Taehyung merasa sangat tersindir dan merasa kesal.

"Yak, saengnim! Waktu itu aku hanya ingin berusaha mencoba yang kubisa!"

"Tapi kau bahkan meledakkan dapurku sehingga aku harus mengeluarkan biaya untuk renovasi."

"Aku akan berusaha lagi di lain waktu!"

"Ahahaha~! Benarkah? Tidak usah memaksakan diri, aku akan dengan senang hati memasak untukmu selagi aku bisa." Seokjin mengusap puncak kepala Taehyung setelah menertawakannya. Terlihat Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia menyingkirkan tangan Seokjin dari kepalanya dengan memegangnya menggunakan dua tangan.

"Lalu, jika suatu saat kau merasa lelah siapa yang akan menggantikanmu..?" Taehyung bertanya dengan pelan sambil masih memegang tangan Seokjin yang tadi ia singkirkan dari kepalanya. Seokjin merasa pertanyaan itu penuh dengan rasa khawatir. Menatap pandangan polos dari mata Taehyung yang berbinar terkena pancaran sinar matahari pagi, membuat jiwa Seokjin terasa begitu damai.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Kita kan bisa makan di luar atau membelinya lalu dimakan disini."

"Saengnim menyebalkan!" Taehyung melempar tangan Seokjin dari pegangannya.

"Ahaha.. Kalau kau ingin belajar memasak, belajarlah dengan baik! Arasseo?" Seokjin mencubit pipi Taehyung gemas. Taehyung berontak ketika jari-jari Seokjin menyakiti wajahnya, kemudian menjawab perkataan sang guru dengan nada malas.

"Ne, ne, arasseo..!" Setelah itu Taehyung meneguk sisa air dalam gelasnya dan Seokjin melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya. Taehyung hanya bisa memperhatikan karena bila membantu, itu malah menghambat Seokjin sehingga masakan tidak bisa segera matang.

Melihat Seokjin yang sibuk dengan bahan-bahan makanan dalam diam, membuat Taehyung berpikir. Semalam, ia baru saja memiliki pembicaraan yang serius dengan Seokjin. Pagi ini justru terlihat seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi diantara mereka. Taehyung ragu.. Haruskah ia memancing Seokjin, agar pembicaraan yang semalam bisa lebih dirincikan lagi? Sungguh Taehyung masih rancu dengan ucapan Seokjin tadi malam.

Seokjin menceritakan masa lalunya bahwa dia punya keluarga, namun keluarganya membencinya. Apa alasannya? Haruskah Taehyung mempertanyakannya? Bahkan Taehyung ingin membahas perihal bahwa di masa lalu Seokjin pernah mengalahkan seratus anggota geng motor dengan tangan kosong. Benarkah itu?

"Saengnim!"

"Yaaa?" Seokjin langsung menyahut begitu Taehyung memanggilnya, bertepatan ia sedang mengaduk sup dalam panci sehingga tidak bisa menoleh kearah sang 'istri'. Taehyung menelan ludah di tenggorokannya berat sebelum melanjutkan maksudnya.

_Bertanya tidak ya? Aiishh.. _batin Taehyung masih bimbang.

"A-aaa... B-begini, bolehkah aku dan saengnim berangkat bersama hari ini?" Taehyung kali ini merasa dirinya sendiri begitu bodoh. Ternyata ia tidak punya cukup keberanian sehingga malah menanyakan hal konyol.

"Bukankah kau harus mengantar Jungkook dulu? Tidak mungkin dia berangkat terlalu pagi begini kan?" Seokjin malah balik bertanya, namun ada benarnya. Taehyung benar-benar melupakan hal yang baru saja diingatkan Seokjin.

"Ah.. ya.. Aku hampir melupakan hal itu, hehe.." Taehyung tertawa canggung dan rasanya ingin mengubur diri sendiri hidup-hidup. Sudah berani menanyakan hal yang sangat _absurd_, setelah itu dia mendapatkan skak telak pula. Taehyung malu sekali!

_Bodohnya kau, Kim Taehyung... _Taehyung menghela nafasnya berat. Untung saja Seokjin tidak terlalu fokus dengan ucapannya sebab fokus Seokjin ada pada panci besar berisi sup kimchi. Sehingga mungkin saja kalau Seokjin menyadari ke-kikuk-an Taehyung, guru muda itu akan menertawakannya habis-habisan.

.

.

.

"Taehyung! Akhirnya kau datang~!"

Baru saja Taehyung menginjakkan kaki di kelas, sahabatnya Hoseok sudah mengagetkannya dengan menghampiri Taehyung begitu saja disertai ekspresi heboh. Taehyung sempat membelalak dan jantungnya seperti melompat dibegitukan oleh sang teman, namun memang pada dasarnya Taehyung sebenarnya orang yang tenang, ia dapat kembali ke raut datarnya dan bertanya dengan sabar.

"Ada apa?"

"Hebat sekali! Setelah Hoya, Taeyong, Jaesuk, Chanbyul, dan Kanghyun berkelahi denganmu kemarin, mereka dikabarkan pindah sekolah pagi ini! Daebak... berarti kau mengalahkan mereka bahkan membuat mereka takut!" Nah, baru berita yang disampaikan Hoseok ini bisa merubah raut datar Taehyung.

"Serius? Jangan bercanda denganku, Jung Hoseok!"

"Aku serius! Memang keuntungan apa yang kudapat jika aku mengada-ada?" Hoseok ada benarnya. Namun Taehyung masih kaget saja mendengar kabar tersebut.

Padahal kemarin malam Taehyung sudah bilang kepada preman paruh baya yang sempat bermasalah dengan dirinya karena Hoya, agar tidak usah berlebihan sampai membuat Hoya beserta empat kacungnya pindah sekolah. Atau ini keinginan mereka sendiri karena merasa sudah tidak nyaman ketika berhadapan dengan Seokjin? Aah.. mungkin begitu.

Taehyung tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan preman-preman sialan itu apalagi Hoya dan keempat kawannya. Tapi lebih penting yang terjadi pada mereka semua bukan salahnya.

"Kau benar-benar pahlawan, Taehyung! Tunggu saja, pasti sebentar lagi kau terkenal!"

"Pahlawan apanya? Memangnya mereka pindah sekolah karena aku!?"

"Yaa.. setidaknya kan bisa diperkirakan seperti itu. Lagipula sekolah ini serasa akan bebas dari satu hama sejak kepergian mereka, hihihi.."

"Aku tidak mau dianggap seperti itu. Pindahnya mereka dari sekolah ini bukanlah urusanku." Taehyung dengan malas berjalan menuju bangkunya setelah tetap mengelak omong kosong dari seorang Jung Hoseok yang bersahabat dengannya sejak masuk sekolah SMA itu. Hoseok masih mengikuti Taehyung dengan bibir dikerucutkan.

"Kau tampak tidak memiliki _mood _baik pagi ini." Hoseok bertanya prihatin sembari duduk di depan bangku milik Taehyung ketika Taehyung meletakkan tasnya dan duduk dengan sangat lesu. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Taehyung masih merasa bodoh dengan kejadian pagi tadi dan itu menghilangkan semangatnya.

"Aku memang sedang kesal terhadap sesuatu, namun aku tidak akan menceritakannya kepadamu, juga kau tidak perlu menanyakannya." Ucapan Taehyung yang terdengar sangat menusuk (Taehyung memang orang yang cukup cuek dan Hoseok hampir terbiasa dengan hal itu) membuat Hoseok menggerutu.

"Apa gunanya memiliki sahabat?"

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sahabatku?" Setelah kalimat Taehyung, akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa keras.

Taehyung mengantar pandangannya mengelilingi kelas saat Hoseok bergurau dengan teman lain yang baru datang. Dan perhatian Taehyung sampai pada sekumpulan siswi yang tengah asyik mengobrol. Awalnya Taehyung tidak berminat memperhatikan mereka karena baginya obrolan anak perempuan selalu menyebabkan kontroversi dan panas didengar karena mereka suka sekali bergosip. Namun minat Taehyung berubah saat dia mendapati salahsatu dari siswi-siswi tersebut memamerkan sebuah cincin di tangannya. Sekumpulan anak perempuan itu berhasil menyita perhatian Taehyung.

"Seunggi-oppa yang memberikannya padaku kemarin." Siswi yang Taehyung tahu bernama Im Yoona itu tampak bangga dan senang saat memamerkan cincin perak dengan hiasan bunga di jari manis tangan kanannya. Taehyung sampai mengangkat wajahnya yang asalnya dari meja saat turut menguping.

"Wow! Itu adalah hal yang sangat manis!" sahut siswi lain yang merupakan teman Yoona.

"Iya, karena kemarin adalah hari dimana aku dan Seunggi-oppa akhirnya genap setahun jadian. Dia seperti melamarku dengan memberikan cincin ini."

"Ciyeeeee~"

"Seunggi-oppa memang orang kaya, ya. Sampai mampu memberimu cincin perak asli, kalian bahkan belum tunangan!"

"Duh, aku iri padamu~! Kamu tidak akan rugi mempunyai pria sebaik Seunggi-oppa!"

"Selamat ya~"

Serentak para siswi yang menggeromboli Yoona menyorakinya dengan berbagai macam pujian. Yoona tampak semakin merona dan bahagia bisa memiliki pacar seromantis Lee Seunggi dari kelas 12-3.

Ini masih pagi, dan Taehyung entah kenapa merasakan _mood_ semakin tidak enak dalam hatinya. Tiba-tiba dia sewot melihat salahsatu teman sekelasnya diberi cincin oleh kekasihnya. _Mereka hanya jadian dan Seunggi sialan itu sudah memberi Yoona cincin!? Yang benar saja! _Taehyung sampai membatin seperti itu dengan alis berkerut tanda tak suka.

_Aku dan saengnim bahkan sudah menikah hampir setahun! Tapi... saengnim tidak pernah memberiku cincin ikatan pernikahan..._

Kini Taehyung semakin lemas. Dia kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja dan menutupi mukanya dengan melipat lengan disekitar wajahnya. Sambil menahan sesuatu yang hampir jatuh dari matanya setelah memikirkan hal seperti tadi. Hati Taehyung sakit hanya dengan memikirkan Seokjin yang tidak pernah memberinya cincin pernikahan. Seokjin tidak memberi ikatan apapun pada pernikahan mereka itu berarti dia bisa melepas Taehyung kapan saja padahal ia sendiri pernah bilang kalau tidak ingin ditinggalkan oleh Taehyung...

Padahal, Taehyung seharusnya tidak memikirkan itu, kan?

Sebab dia menikah dengan wali kelasnya pun bukan atas dasar rasa cinta.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Taehyung tidak bertemu dengan Seokjin di sekolah sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Baguslah... sebab entah kenapa Taehyung memang sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah orang itu. Apa yang membuat Taehyung kesal pada Seokjin, dia sendiri pun kurang yakin.

Masalah cincin? Ah, itu hal yang konyol!

Tapi Taehyung juga tidak bisa membohongi diri sendiri. Dia iri pada Yoona. Dia memang sedih, kecewa Seokjin tidak pernah bersikap manis terhadapnya. Atau memang... sebenarnya Taehyung mengharapkan hal seperti 'keromantisan' dari Seokjin? Walau Taehyung sadar, Seokjin tidak akan pernah melakukan sesuatu yang manis padanya karena Seokjin memang tidak mencintainya.

Lalu kenapa Taehyung berharap? Jangan-jangan dia...

"Hyuung~" Tiba-tiba tangan kecil Jungkook menarik seragam Taehyung agar sang kakak sadar dari lamunan. Taehyung saat ini memang sedang menjemput Jungkook di sekolahnya, namun dia terdiam dengan asyik atas pemikirannya sendiri sejak tadi.

"Apa yang membuatmu melamun, hyung?" tanya Jungkook polos ketika Taehyung menunduk untuk menatapnya yang jauh lebih pendek.

"Tidak, tidak ada," jawab Taehyung seadanya. Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, dan mengoceh pengalamannya sendiri selama di sekolah.

"Hyung, tadi ada guru baru. Dia tampan sekali~ Kookie suka bermain dengannya~" Ucapan Jungkook sukses membuat Taehyung hampir tersedak jus yang tengah diminumnya. Kemudian menatap adik kecilnya itu tidak percaya.

"K-kenapa kau mengagumi ketampanannya, Kookie?"

"Hm? Ya, suka saja. Dia baik pula!" sorak Jungkook terlalu polos. Tidak tahu dengan reaksi kakaknya yang kini penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Dia sangat tampan, sama seperti Taehyung-hyung. Park-seongsaenim begitu baik padaku membuatku selalu ingat kepada hyung. Kookie jadi merasa sedang bermain dengan Taehyung-hyung~" Jungkook menggenggam erat tangan kiri Taehyung dan mengayun-ayunkannya penuh semangat. Mendengar perkataan Jungkook yang seperti itu membuat Taehyung lega, sekaligus... terharu.

Lega sebab ternyata adiknya tidak seperti dalam pikiran buruknya. Tersentuh karena pujian yang disampaikan dengan sangat tulus oleh Jungkook.

"Kalau begitu bersikap baik lah pada Park-seongsaenim mu itu agar kau bisa selalu bermain dengannya, arasseo?"

"Ne, arasseo!" jawab Jungkook penuh semangat disertai cengiran lebar. Selalu saja, sikap cerianya yang seperti itu dapat membunuh semua rasa pegal yang membebani Taehyung seharian. Walau sudah kehilangan orang tuanya, namun kini Taehyung bersyukur masih memiliki satu yang sangat berharga.

Yaitu Jungkook adiknya.

.

.

.

Taehyung bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia lumayan lega Seokjin pulang lebih awal jadi mereka tidak terlalu lama menahan lapar karena wali kelas itu akan segera memasak untuknya dan Jungkook, namun Taehyung juga masih sedang tidak ingin melihat wajah Seokjin. Jadilah Taehyung bersikap lumayan dingin pada Seokjin, dan tentu saja Seokjin menyadarinya. Seperti; tidak terlalu banyak bicara dan selalu menjawab perkataan Seokjin tanpa minat ataupun, bahkan sampai selalu menghindar bila mereka secara kebetulan sedang berduaan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Taehyung?" tanya Seokjin akhirnya, khawatir. Saat mereka bertiga sudah duduk bersama di meja makan dan makanan di piring masing-masing telah habis setengahnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada yang salah denganku." Taehyung menjawab dengan reaksi datar, lagi. Terkesan begitu dingin dan sangat menunjukkan bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang tidak _mood _bicara dengan Seokjin. Sang wali kelas mengerut alisnya tidak puas.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu." Seokjin sampai menghentikan makannya dan hanya menatap mata Taehyung serius. Memancing Taehyung untuk menjadi lebih kesal dari sekarang.

"Ada apa denganmu, hyung?" Tiba-tiba Jungkook ikut bertanya. Taehyung menghela nafasnya panjang setelah dapat menahan emosi.

"Hyung tidak apa-apa, Kookie. Habiskan makananmu dan kerjakan tugas yang tadi diberikan seongsaenim di sekolah, oke? Kalau ada yang ditanyakan panggil saja aku, hyung ada di dapur untuk mencuci piring."

"Ne, arasseo!" Jungkook menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya dan pergi dari meja makan. Berlari menuju kamarnya dengan semangat. Meninggalkan Taehyung hanya berdua dengan suaminya.

"Apa kita perlu bicara? Mengapa sikapmu seperti ini?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa, saengnim." Taehyung meletakkan kedua sumpitnya agak kasar. "Terima kasih untuk makanannnya. Letakkan dan biarkan saja apa yang kotor, aku mau pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar," tambahnya, kemudian melenggang pergi dari dapur dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Seperti ingin cepat pergi dari hadapan Seokjin.

"Bahkan kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu.." gumam Seokjin saat melihat kearah piring dan mangkuk Taehyung.

.

.

.

"Iya, seperti ini..."

"Aigoo... sepertinya apa yang kalian pelajari sangat seru, ya." Seokjin tiba-tiba datang ke kamar Jungkook dan Taehyung saat Taehyung sedang mengajari adiknya beberapa hal. Kookie terlihat senang mendapati Seokjin berada di kamarnya.

"Seokjin-appa~" Jungkook menghempaskan diri kearah Seokjin yang menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Reaksi Taehyung yang menyaksikan itu justru mendesah tidak suka bahkan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apakah saengnim tidak keberatan bila menggantikanku mengajari Jungkook? Aku ingin keluar sebentar," ucap Taehyung tiba-tiba. Menjeda acara _lovey-dovey _yang tengah Seokjin dan Jungkook lakukan.

"Malam-malam begini? Memangnya mau kemana?" Seokjin menatap Taehyung bingung.

"Iya, kemana hyung akan pergi? Padahal Kookie senang, Taehyung-hyung dan Seokjin-appa ada untuk menemaniku belajar seperti ini." Kalimat yang keluar dengan polosnya dari mulut mungil Jungkook-lah yang meluluhkan hati Taehyung. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak ingin bersikap dingin di depan sang adik.

"Hyung hanya keluar sebentar, belajar dengan baik bersama Seokjin-appa, ne?"

"Shireo! Jangan pergi, hyung!" seru Jungkook kesal dan memegangi tangan kakaknya. "Tetaplah disini, aku punya sesuatu untuk hyung dan Seokjin-appa." Jungkook lepas dari pangkuan Seokjin dan berlari menuju tas sekolahnya. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas tersebut.

"Kemarikan tanganmu, hyung!" Jungkook menarik tangan kanan Taehyung cukup keras bahkan sampai membuat kakaknya itu kembali terduduk di sebelahnya, kemudian memasangkan sesuatu di sana. Taehyung terkejut mendapati apa yang terpasang di jari manis kanannya sekarang.

"Origami.. cincin?"

"Yap! Dan ini untuk Seokjin-appa." Jungkook melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Seokjin, memasangkan cincin dari kertas hasil karyanya di jari manis tangan kanan Seokjin. "Sekarang, Taehyung-hyung dan Seokjin-appa punya cincin pernikahan seperti yang dimiliki orangtua teman Kookie~" Jungkook tersenyum lebar penuh kepuasan. Tindakannya yang polos nan sederhana, membuat Taehyung benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba, Taehyung merasa hatinya sangat terguncang. Dia merasa terharu dengan cincin pemberian dari adik tercintanya, yang bahkan hanya terbuat dari kertas tapi dibentuk dengan sangat indah juga sempurna. Sehingga Taehyung pun tidak mampu membendung lagi air mata yang langsung turun ke pipinya, serta segera memeluk Jungkook erat. Meski bukan cincin asli seperti yang diharapkannya dari Seokjin, Taehyung merasa benda tersebut sangatlah berharga.

"Terima kasih, Kookie... Terima kasih banyak... Hyung sangat menyukainya, terima kasih..." bisik Taehyung sedikit terisak sambil mengelus penuh sayang kepala Jungkook.

Seokjin yang melihat adegan tersebut seketika merasakan perih di hatinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, masih terasa sama. Meski bangun lebih awal dan keduanya bisa bertemu sebelum berangkat ke sekolah, Taehyung tetap bersikap dingin pada Seokjin. Dan meski Seokjin sendiri sudah mempunyai asumsi mengapa Taehyung bersikap seperti itu padanya karena perbuatan Jungkook yang memberikan mereka cincin origami tadi malam, Seokjin lebih memilih diam saja. Daripada akan lebih membuat suasana hati Taehyung semakin buruk kalau mengungkitnya.

Hari ini ada pelajaran Seokjin di kelas Taehyung. Membuat Taehyung merasa sangat tidak nyaman, dan membuat Seokjin memaksakan dirinya agar tidak terus memperhatikan Taehyung dengan tatapan cemas. Keduanya mencoba berakting tidak saling mengenal seperti biasanya, namun entah kenapa yang ini... terasa begitu menyakitkan satu sama lain.

Taehyung frustasi bila menatap wajah Seokjin, dan Seokjin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya saat melihat Taehyung. Sang istri selalu memalingkan wajah saat suaminya mendapat kontak mata dengannya.

Akhirnya jam pelajaran bahasa inggris berakhir sehingga Seokjin bisa keluar dari kelas Taehyung. Dan kebetulan, ini adalah jadwal terakhirnya. Sehingga Seokjin dapat langsung absen dan meninggalkan sekolah. Ia mempunyai rencana, sehingga tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan waktu senggangnya ini. Setelah absen dan berpamit pada beberapa rekan guru di ruang kantor, Seokjin cepat-cepat keluar dari gedung sekolahan. Ia harus menyelesaikan rencananya sebelum jam pelajaran Taehyung berakhir.

Seokjin menghentikan satu taksi dan meminta tujuan ke pusat kota, kalau naik bus ia rasa akan memakan waktu lama. Setelah sampai, Seokjin berjalan sebentar untuk menemukan tempat yang pas untuk menuntaskan misinya. Ia sedikit ragu dan masih ada perasaan malu saat hendak masuk ke tempat yang akhirnya dia inginkan. Tapi Seokjin tidak boleh lebih lama lagi atau dia bisa keduluan Taehyung pulang dari sekolah!

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan? Anda tampak kebingungan." Seorang penjaga toko tertawa kecil saat bertanya kepada Seokjin. Seketika guru muda tersebut sedikit kikuk dan langsung mengusap tengkuk salah tingkah.

"Ah, ya tentu. Bisakah kau memberi usul cincin yang bagus untuk pasangan?" Seokjin bertanya setelah mempertaruhkan seluruh keberaniannya.

"Waah, Anda hendak melamar seseorang? Manis sekali, tunggu sebentar ya." Sang penjaga toko yang ramah tampak mengedarkan pandangan pada berbagai cincin perak dan emas di dalam lemari etalase.

"Yang ini?" Wanita penjaga toko memperlihatkan sepasang cincin perak ke hadapan Seokjin. Namun Seokjin tidak langsung menyetujuinya dan memperhatikan benda berkilau tersebut sebentar.

"Ngg.. aku ingin yang memiliki kesan lebih sederhana dan tidak terlalu mewah. Bisa kau mencarikannya lagi untukku?" pinta Seokjin. Penjaga toko di depannya segera menuruti permintaannya.

"Hmm... calon pengantin wanita yang _tomboy_ ya," gumam si penjaga toko, menggoda. Seokjin sempat menelan ludahnya berat sebab yang dinikahinya bahkan bukan 'seorang wanita'.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Terlihat sederhana namun cukup manis." Wanita penjaga toko tersenyum seraya menunjukkan sepasang cincin yang lain. Seokjin memperhatikan dua cincin di hadapannya beberapa saat dan seketika merasa tertarik.

"Aku ambil yang ini." Seokjin akhirnya merasa puas seraya tersenyum. Penjaga toko yang baru saja melayaninya menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar. Seokjin mengangguk, lalu menunduk karena tidak bisa menghentikan senyuman di wajah tampannya.

_Aku menyesal tidak memberikan ini kepada Taehyung sejak awal. Kuharap aku melakukan hal yang benar... _batin Seokjin, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Meski lega, masih ada perasaan takut dan gugup dalam diri Seokjin.

Tapi Seokjin mencoba yakin saat memandang kembali dua cincin dalam sebuah kotak merah yang kini telah menjadi miliknya. Sambil tersenyum lagi.

Seokjin pun meninggalkan toko perhiasan dengan helaan nafas panjang. Ia tidak pelru khawatir, sebab masih setengah jam lagi Taehyung bisa pulang dari sekolah. Dan hanya butuh beberapa menit menggunakan bus untuk sampai di sekolah Jungkook.

Jungkook yang seharusnya menunggu kedatangan sang kakak, terkejut melihat Seokjin justru berada di sekolahnya saat ini. Tumben sekali, sehingga Jungkook langsung merasa sangat senang lalu berseru ceria serta berlari kearah Seokjin dengan tangan terlentang.

"Seokjin-appaaa!"

"Kookie~!" Seokjin berjongkok dan memeluk dengan senang hati tubuh kecil Jungkook yang terhempas ke arahnya kemudian tertawa gemas.

"Waah.. Anda ayahnya, ya?" Seseorang tiba-tiba menghampiri kedua orang yang sedang ber-_lovey-dovey _ria itu dengan senyum ramah. Seokjin berdiri sambil menggendong Jungkook yang tampak sangat manja.

"Iya, saya ayahnya. Apakah Anda gurunya Jungkook? Terima kasih sudah menjaga Jungkook selama di sekolah." Seokjin membungkuk ringan kepada pria muda di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah tugas saya menjadi guru." Orang yang ternyata adalah guru pengajar Jungkook itu balas membungkuk. "Perkenalkan, saya Park Jimin. Kebetulan saya baru saja satu bulan berada disini, namun Jungkook sudah cukup akrab dengan saya. Terasa sedikit istimewa bisa melihat ayah Jungkook berada disini sebab dia selalu bersama kakaknya. Begitulah yang dikatakan guru-guru senior disini yang sudah lama mengajar Jungkook."

"Ah, maafkan saya. Terima kasih banyak, perkenalkan saya Kim Seokjin." Kedua orang yang sama-sama berprofesi sebagai guru meski di tingkat yang berbeda itu saling berjabat tangan. Ada sedikit rasa prihatin di hati Seokjin pada Jungkook, sebab sebelum bertemu dengannya pun sepertinya Jungkook tidak pernah dimanja oleh ayahnya sendiri semasa beliau hidup.

"Jungkook sangat pintar dan kreatif. Dia sangat aktif dan sering mendahului kemampuan teman-temannya. Apalagi saat pelajaran origami, Jungkook selalu nampak amat antusias." Seseorang bernama Jimin itu melaporkan kegiatan Jungkook selama kegiatan pembelajaran. Seokjin menatap Jungkook yang kali ini terlihat malu-malu, kemudian mengusap kepala bocah itu sayang.

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan yang begitu kuat di dalam diri Seokjin untuk menjadi ayah yang baik bagi Jungkook.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya akan membawa Jungkook pulang."

"Oh, itu benar. Jungkook harus segera istirahat. Hati-hati di jalan! Sampai bertemu besok, Jungkook-ah~!" Jimin melambai dengan raut ceria kepada Jungkook.

"Ne, Park-seongsaenim~!" balas Jungkook dengan senyum lebar dan lambaian penuh semangat. Setelah membungkuk tanda pamit dan dibalas bungkukan juga, Seokjin akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan taman kanak-kanak tempat Jungkook bersekolah.

Baru saja melewati satu langkah dari gerbang sekolah, Seokjin mendengar Jungkook akhirnya bertanya soal sang kakak.

"Kenapa Seokjin-appa yang menjemputku kemari? Dimana hyung-ku?"

"Aku sedang ingin saja menjemputmu. Dan hyung-mu ada di depan. Tuh!" balas Seokjin dengan senyum dan jarinya menunjuk seseorang di depan mereka. Ketika Jungkook mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Seokjin, dia menemukan Taehyung berdiri tercengang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua.

"Hai, hyung!" sorak Jungkook penuh semangat. Taehyung malah terlihat tidak suka mendapati adiknya sudah bersama Seokjin.

Seokjin menurunkan Jungkook dari gendongannya. Bocah lima tahun itu berlari kearah kakaknya dan langsung memeluk kaki Taehyung. Seokjin mendekat dan mendapat tatapan minta penjelasan dari muridnya itu.

"Kenapa saengnim berada disini?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menjemput anakku sendiri di sekolahnya?" Seokjin justru balik bertanya. Membuat Taehyung ingin berkata, _"Kau bukan ayahnya, kau hanya sekadar kakak iparnya!" _namun dia tahan sekuat tenaga untuk menjaga perasaan Jungkook.

"Ohya, Taehyung. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Tiba-tiba Seojin meraih kedua tangan Taehyung dan memberikan tatapan lembut pada istrinya itu. Membuat Taehyung kebingungan dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia menjadi deg-degan.

"Aku tidak perlu barang yang aneh-aneh dari saengnim. Ayo cepat pulang sebelum hari menjadi gelap."

"Ayolah, Taehyung..." Seokjin menggenggam kembali tangan Taehyung yang sempat coba dilepas darinya oleh si pemilik tangan itu sendiri.

"Kuberi waktu lima menit." Taehyung melipat tangannya dan mengalah. Seokjin langsung menggerutu.

"Aigo, jahatnya..." Seokjin mengeluarkan kotak merah dari kantong plastik yang sedari tadi di bawanya dan barang itu baru disadari oleh Taehyung. Ketika Seokjin membuka kotak kecil tersebut, mata Taehyung melebar sempurna melihat dua benda di dalamnya.

"Maafkan aku yang baru memberikannya sekarang." Seokjin menyatakan penyesalannya. "Aku paham, diriku jahat dan terlambat untuk menjadi peka. Namun aku sendiri takut, Taehyung. Bila aku benar-benar 'mengikatmu' dengan pernikahan kita, kau akan merasa terkekang." Seokjin tidak mendapat balasan apapun beberapa saat ketika Taehyung justru menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk. Seokjin sempat khawatir ini semua malah nantinya menyinggung perasaan Taehyung dan membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Kenapa bisa saengnim beranggapan seperti itu?" Akhirnya Taehyung membuka mulut. Kalau tidak salah dengar, Seokjin merasa nada bicara itu sedikit bergetar.

"Aku takut sebab kau jauh lebih muda dariku. Lagipula, karena kau masih remaja, seharusnya kisah cintamu bisa lebih indah lagi dan tidak secepat ini. Aku takut suatu saat nanti kau menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar kau 'cintai', bahkan justru kau bisa kembali normal dan mengencai seorang perempuan..." Seokjin mendesah menahan tangisnya yang hampir pecah terbawa emosi. "Maka dari itu, aku masih takut mengikatmu. Takut kau masih tidak setuju dengan pernikahan yang selama ini kita jalani. Tapi mulai sekarang, justru aku takut ditinggalkan olehmu, Taehyung..." Seokjin menatap Taehyung penuh arti meski yang bersangkutan tidak balas melihat matanya.

Seokjin merasa sangat sakit Taehyung tidak merespon apa-apa. Tapi dia berpikir positif, mungkinkah Taehyung masih kaget? Bagaimanapun juga Seokjin tidak bisa mengusir perasaan cemas yang mengusiknya saat ini.

Dan tanpa diduga, Taehyung justru melompat dan meraih Seokjin ke dalam pelukannya. Seokjin sampai sedikit menunduk agar Taehyung dapat melingkarkan tangannya di leher pria yang lebih tua.

"Saengnim bodoh! Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu..."

Seokjin merasakan air mata di lehernya ketika Taehyung semakin mengeratkan pelukan. Perlahan tangan Seokjin bergerak, dan membalas pelukan yang diberikan secara tidak disangka oleh sang istri. Seokjin menutup matanya meresapi kehangatan yang diberikan Taehyung padanya.

"Aku kehilangan keluargaku dan baru saja menemukannya kembali, jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkan keluarga yang sudah kudapatkan lagi... Lagipula, saengnim sangat berharga bagiku jadi tidak mungkin aku setega itu..." Ucapan lirih Taehyung benar-benar menyentuh hati Seokjin yang sempat dipenuhi rasa takut. Namun kecemasan itu telah reda, sehingga Seokjin dapat meluapkan emosinya dengan membiarkan air hangat turun perlahan menyusuri pipinya yang kini sedikit merona.

"Terima kasih sudah menerimaku sebagai keluarga dengan tulus, Taehyung. Maafkan seongsaenim-mu yang bodoh ini, aku berjanji tidak akan berpikir seperti itu lagi." Seokjin membelai lembut rambut brunet Taehyung. Karena Seokjin mengeratkan pelukan serta mengelus-elus puncak kepalanya, Taehyung dapat merasa lebih tenang dan isakannya mereda. Namun ia justru merasa dadanya ingin meledak karena degupan jantung yang tak karuan.

"Jadi sekarang Taehyung-hyung dan Seokjin-appa berbaikan?" Suara lain yang terdengar antusias menginterupsi sepasang suami-istri yang masih saling berpelukan nyaman itu. Taehyung dan Seokjin... mereka, benar-benar melupakan Jungkook.

"Ah, eh, ya... itu benar, kami sudah baik-baik saja sekarang, Kookie~ hehehe..." Taehyung segera melepaskan diri dari Seokjin dan tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar karena salah tingkah. Seokjin tersenyum melihat tingkah kikuk murid sekaligus istrinya yang malah nampak lucu itu.

"Syukurlah~" Jungkook tersenyum lebar dan berkata dengan polosnya. Taehyung mendekati adiknya itu, mengacak rambut hitamnya gemas.

"Taehyung, bolehkah?" Seokjin tiba-tiba mengingatkan Taehyung akan cincin yang diberikannyadan sempat terabaikan. Habis, Taehyung sangat syok dan seharusnya belum siap menerima semua ini. Mata Taehyung berbinar saat melihat benda kecil tersebut, kemudian mengangguk untuk Seokjin.

Perlahan, Seokjin meraih dengan lembut tangan kanan Taehyung, dan memakaikan satu cincin perak dengan ukiran sederhana di jari manis istrinya itu. Taehyung menangis lagi saat memperhatikannya, bahkan Seokjin mencium punggung tangannya setelah selesai memakaikan Taehyung sebuah 'cincin pernikahan'. Taehyung merasa bahagia dan sangat istimewa diperlakukan manis seperti itu oleh Seokjin.

Seperti yang dari kemarin diharapkannya, eh?

"Ayo kita pulang. Hari semakin gelap." Seokjin selesai memakai cincin milik dia sendiri di jari manis tangan kirinya kemudian tangan itu ia gunakan untuk menggandeng tangan kanan Taehyung yang terpasang cincin pula di jari manisnya. Taehyung tersipu, dan membalas genggaman Seokjin malu-malu.

"Saengnim..." panggil Taehyung dengan pipi meronah merah sempurna pada wajahnya yang imut. Begitu indah di mata Seokjin sehingga guru muda itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya saat melihat ekspresi sang pasangan pernikahan.

"Terima kasih, aku sangat bahagia." Kemudian Taehyung mengelus kepala Jungkook yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Seokjin seketika merasa hatinya begitu hangat disertai perasaan damai ketika telinganya mendapat anugerah mendengar ucapan seindah itu.

"Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku membuatmu bahagia."

"Sama-sama." Taehyung memeluk lengan Seokjin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang wali kelas masih dengan senyum malu-malu setia terpatri di wajahnya yang manis.

Mereka pun menikmati sisa perjalanan pulang saat matahari bergerak pelan mulai tenggelam di barat. Merasa hubungan satu sama lain semakin dekat dan kecanggungan itu semakin lama semakin memudar. Tidak ada penyesalan di hati masing-masing dengan keputusan 'saling memiliki'. Hanya ada kebahagiaan, dan semangat untuk menghadapi masa depan bersama.

.

.

.

**THE END(?)**

.

.

.

_**#enggak kok, HOHOHO/dibacok**_

_**.**_

_**Back to story~**_

.

.

.

Taehyung kesusahan membawa setumpukan buku-buku paket yang seenaknya disuruh oleh guru IPA untuk diantar ke kantor. Karena pandangan Taehyung terhalang oleh tumpukan buku, dia tidak menyadari ada orang di depannya (yang juga lagi melamun sehingga tidak melihat depan) saat melewati tikungan lorong sekolah. Sehingga pasti para readers tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Uwaah!"

BRUK BRUK BRUK

Buku paket bawaan Taehyung jatuh semuanya setelah dirinya bertubrukan dengan seseorang yang samasekali tidak disangka berada di depannya itu. Membuat Taehyung melotot horor, sudah mendapat sial masih diberi cobaan lagi. Dan satu yang membuat Taehyung histeris melihat buku-buku tak berdaya di bawah kakinya...

Ada sebuah permeh lolipop menempel dengan sangat indah di salahsatu halaman buku yang tidak sengaja terjatuh dalam keadaan terbuka. Padahal itu buku perpustakaan dan tidak boleh ternodai.

"Aaah.. kau menjatuhkan permenku. Punya mata tidak sih!?" Suara orang yang ditabrak (atau menabrak) Taehyung terdengar sangat sinis dan agak tinggi. Membuat Taehyung seketika kesal.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Justru aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu!" bentak Taehyung tidak terima. Mendapat _deathglare _penuh amarah dari Taehyung sontak tidak membuat murid laki-laki lain dengan tubuh kurus dan kulit putih serta wajah yang imut (namun judes minta ampun) di hadapannya, gentar.

"Kau pikir tidak sakit buku-buku sialan itu menghantam ke arahku!?"

"Kalau begitu jangan halangi jalanku! Sudah jelas disini aku yang kesusahan melihat depan sebab tertutup oleh buku-buku sialan ini!"

"Kau yang berlebihan, membawa segitu saja kesusahan. Apa kau bukan lelaki?"

"YA! JAGA MULUTMU, BRENGSEK! Bukannya minta maaf kau malah berani mengejekku!?" Kesabaran Taehyung sudah habis dan dia mendorong sedikit bahu siswa yang sedang bermasalah dengannya saat ini. Walau wajahnya terlihat asing, namun sikapnya sudah sangat belagu membuat orang tidak tahan untuk menampar wajahnya yang imut/?

"Memangnya kau punya hak apa memanggilku brengsek, BRENGSEK!?" balas siswa tak dikenal Taehyung itu tak mau kalah. Amarah Taehyung sudah mencapai klimaksnya sehingga tanpa ragu ia menarik kerah siswa menyebalkan tersebut.

"Hei, hei ada apa ini?" Kebetulan yang sangat istimewa. Tiba-tiba Seokjin yang tidak sengaja lewat menghampiri dua siswa yang saling menatap sengit itu. Apalagi Seokjin tahu kalau salhsatu dari dua orang tersebut adalah Taehyung, membuatnya langsung peduli. Tapi dia belum melihat siswa satunya sampai...

"Seokjin-hyung?"

"Y-Yoongi!?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: aw, Taehyung kau sangat sensitif~ ternyata jiwa uke sangat melekat pada dirimu/dibakarTaehyung.**_

_**Hehe... jeongmal mianhae, ne kalau TaeTae saya buat begitu sensitif dan mudah kesal seperti gadis pubertas di chapie ini/plak. Serta di chap ketiga ini, belum waktunya saya ceritakan untuk masa lalu uri Seokjin-appa :3 tapi pasti saya ceritakan kok kapan-kapan, kkkk~ sekedar beritau aja, karena ada yang penasaran Kookie tahu apa ndak sama hubungan antara Tae dengan Jin, disini saya menjelaskannya lewat Kookie yang tiba-tiba memberikan 'cincin pernikahan'. Itu berarti dia tahu kalu kakaknya udah kawin :3 Meski di chapie ketiga ini Taehyung dan Seokjin hubungannya semakin membaik, mereka belum sampai di tahap untuk mengungkapkan 'saling mencintai.' Jadi terus tunggu lanjutannya ne~~~~~~**_

_**Ohya, bakal ada tokoh Suga alias si unyu Yoongi nantinya. Tapi sekali lagi mian, ne... kalau dia saya buat lebih muda dari Jimin, hehe (Jimin adalah guru TK, Yoongi masih siswa SMA hohoho/dilemparkejurang)**_

_**AKHIRNYA SAYA LIBURAN, YOOSH! Selamat liburan para readers tercinta bagi yang menunaikan(?)**_

_**For last, jangan lupa reviews yaaa~~ saya mengetik banyak di chap ini, untuk menambah bahkan selalu menyemangati saya agar cerita ini terus berlanjut, tinggalkan jejak bila membaca stroy dari saya, arasseo~?**_

_**Terima kasih banyak sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, reviews, favs, bahkan follows~ *deepbow**_

_**See you in next episode :D *tebarmawarbarengKookie**_


	4. Yang Datang dari Masa Lalu

Our Little World Chapter 4

Pairing: JinV, Jin x V, Seokjin x Taehyung

Rated: T

* * *

><p>Enjoy the story and happy reading!<p>

.

.

.

"Seokjin-hyung?"

"Y-Yoongi!?"

Raut Seokjin nampak sangat terkejut ketika melihat orang yang baru saja bermasalah dengan Taehyung beberapa saat lalu itu. Murid tak dikenal Taehyung tersebut memang kaget juga saat mengetahui Seokjin menghampirinya, namun ekspresinya masih bisa dikontrol.

Taehyung bingung. Apa mereka saling mengenal?

"K-kenapa kau disini?" tanya Seokjin tergagap. Mungkin karena dirinya masih terlalu syok mendapati orang yang tadi dia kenal dengan nama "Yoongi" berada di sekolah ini.

"Tentu saja aku sekolah disini."

"Ikut aku." Baru saja dijawab pertanyaannya oleh yang bersangkutan, Seokjin sudah menarik tangan Yoongi beranjak dari situ. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang benar-benar terlupakan dan itu lumayan membuat dia kesal, sekaligus penasaran.

Taehyung cepat-cepat memungut buku-buku paket yang tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Ia sempat miris ketika melihat lagi sebuah permen yang berhasil mengotori satu halaman pada salahsatu buku. Namun karena tidak ada waktu lagi, Taehyung hanya membuang permennya dan menumpuk semua buku menjadi satu kemudian membawanya sedikit sempoyongan karena keberatan. Taehyung berlari kecil, tidak ingin kehilangan sosok Seokjin bersama orang yang didengarnya bernama Yoongi tadi. Mereka mulai berjalan ke suatu tempat.

Akhirnya setelah bisa menyusul, Taehyung mendapati Seokjin dan Yoongi berada di suatu lorong sekolah dan itu lumayan sepi untuk dijadikan tempat bicara. Ia menguping dan sebisa mungkin tidak terlihat oleh dua orang itu dengan bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Lepas! Hyung sendiri kenapa berada disini, hah?" Yoongi tampak kesal ketika membuang tangan Seokjin yang sedari tadi berhasil menyeretnya ke tempat sepi. Justru Seokjin tidak segera menjawab pertanyaannya melainkan menatap dengan tajam.

"Heh, jadi kau seorang guru sekarang?" Yoongi memberi Seokjin pandangan meremehkan. Ia menerka lewat perhatiannya menelusuri penampilan Seokjin.

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk sekolah disini? Sekolah elit di Seoul cukup banyak! Pasti karena kalian sudah tahu aku berada disini kan!?" Seokjin bertanya tidak sabaran dan sedikit membentak laki-laki lebih muda di depannya.

"Apa katamu? Hei, jangan salah sangka! Kami bahkan tidak peduli kau berada dimana. Dunia memang kecil sekali, hyung. Sampai aku harus bertemu lagi dengan kakak tidak berguna yang sudah lama dibuang." Ucapan Yoongi yang diutarakan dengan amat sinis itu benar-benar membuat Seokjin kesal. Sang guru muda tampak telah mengepalkan tangannya erat.

Sementara Taehyung, ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendengar ejekan dari mulut sadis Yoongi.

_Saengnim punya adik!? _tanya Taehyung tidak percaya. Sayangnya saat ini dia hanya bisa membatin.

"Seorang berandalan kini membanting setir dengan menjadi guru... Bahkan kau tidak merubah cat rambutmu yang norak itu. Apa kau tidak malu? Kutebak, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui masa lalumu disini."

"Diam. Kau tidak berhak berkomentar apapun tentang hidupku."

"Aku tidak berkomentar tapi cuma mengatakan apa yang ada." Yoongi terus membalas dengan ketus tak mau kalah. Namun Seokjin sebisa mungkin meredam emosinya. Situasi seperti ini tidak pantas untuk bertengkar, lagipula Seokjin sudah berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa tidak akan menyakiti keluarganya lagi apapun yang terjadi.

Kecuali bila itu sampai bersangkutan dengan Taehyung. Yah, walaupun kalau dipikir-pikir mustahil juga sih.

"Aku benar-benar iri padamu, hyung. Kenapa hanya kau yang bisa hidup bebas, melakukan apapun yang kau hendaki!? Brengsek kau hyung, membuatku terus terpenjara dan dengan terpaksa mengikuti semua penuturan mereka!" Kini Yoongi tampak emosi. Seokjin menghela nafasnya panjang menghadapi adik kandung satu-satunya ini.

"Sudah lama berpisah pun kau masih bicara seperti itu padaku. Tinggal perangi mereka dan lakukan apapun yang kau mau! Apa susahnya? Jangan malah menyalahkanku!"

"Sialnya eomma masih terus memikirkanmu." Kalimat yang dilontarkan Yoongi dengan nada dingin dan wajah datar membuat Seokjin tertegun. Entah kenapa pernyataan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar keras dan hatinya sakit.

"A-apa..!?"

"Karena itulah aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku pun memilih jalan yang salah sepertimu, memberontak! Mana mungkin aku segila kau, hyung, dengan membiarkan eomma menemukanmu sehingga aku bukan lagi satu-satunya yang dibanggakan oleh mereka!?" Nada bicara Yoongi semakin meninggi dan dia sangat serius dengan segala perkataannya.

Seokjin semakin terguncang. Selama ini dia pikir ibunya sendiri pun tidak pernah memikirkannya. Menurut Seokjin seluruh keluarganya sudah menganggap dia tidak ada-menghilang-bahkan meninggal sekalipun. Tapi... bisakah dia percaya begitu saja ketika mendengar kenyataan konyol bahwa sang ibu masih sempat mengkhawatirkan dirinya?

"Tidak mungkin eomma mencemaskanku."

"Dia terus berkata padaku bahwa dia memimpikanmu sehingga ingin bertemu denganmu. Bahkan dia sampai jatuh sakit sambil terus mengigau namamu."

"Tapi appa akan sangat tidak suka dengan melihatku walau sekilas pun."

"Memang."

"Kalau begitu jangan beritahu eomma," ucap Seokjin. Dingin. Akhirnya ia memutuskan hal yang justru membuat hatinya semakin perih. Meski dia sendiri sebetulnya menyadari bahwa itu sangatlah tidak berperasaan.

"Aku bahkan berniat menganggapmu tidak pernah ada di sekolah ini." Kemudian Yoongi beranjak meninggalkan Seokjin, dengan menyenggol keras bahu kanan kakaknya yang sampai mundur satu langkah sebagai perlakuan terakhir sebelum dia pergi.

Seokjin masih diam di tempatnya. Ia menunduk sangat dalam. Dadanya sesak begitu mendengar ibunya sampai sakit karena dirinya, bahkan ini sudah dua tahun mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi! Tangan seokjin mengepal begitu erat dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena masih terpukul dengan reuninya bersama sang adik yang tidak pernah menghargai dirinya itu. Di matanya yang terpejam erat baru mengalir air hangat tanda putus asa, sampai...

Seokjin tiba-tiba merasakan sebuah pelukan dari belakang. Sontak Seokjin terkejut dan menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa pelakunya.

"T-Tae.."

"Saengnim, apa semua itu benar?" Taehyung masih menyembunyikan wajahnya pada punggung Seokjin ketika akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Sebenarnya niat Taehyung dari awal adalah bersembunyi, namun dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Taehyung, kau mendengar semuanya?" Seokjin yang terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Taehyung balik bertanya serta mulai cemas.

"Aku.. aku akan selalu ada untuk saengnim tidak peduli seperti apapun dirimu!" seru Taehyung setelah dia susah payah mengumpulkan keberanian berkata sepertin itu. Meski sebenarnya juga bukan jawaban tepat untuk pertanyaan Seokjin.

Entah kenapa hati Seokjin seketika lumayan menghangat dan kegelisahan dalam dirinya terobati walau sedikit saja.

"Taehyung..." Perlahan Seokjin melepas pelukan Taehyung dan berbalik kearah murid didiknya itu. Ia meremas bahu Taehyung kemudian mengusapnya lembut. Tidak disangka, justru Taehyung menatap Seokjin serius, tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain ketika mereka berhadapan.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkanmu terlihat rapuh seperti tadi, saengnim tidak sendirian karena kau memiliki keluarga. Yaitu aku dan Jungkook!" Taehyung mengatakannya tidak peduli sudah seberapa merah wajahnya. Matanya masih menatap dalam ke mata Seokjin.

Tiba-tiba Seokjin mendekap erat tubuh Taehyung yang lumayan lebih pendek. Tidak seperti dulu, ketika dibuang, Seokjin sendirian dan tak ada tempat untuknya bersandar. Kini ada Taehyung yang dengan tulus bersedia akan selalu ada ketika dia sedang tertekan.

_Syukurlah, kini aku tidak perlu cemas lagi... _gumam Seokjin dalam hati.

"Terima kasih, Taehyung... Maafkan aku yang selama ini memendamnya sendirian dan membuatmu selalu mencemaskanku.."

"Tidak apa. Mulai sekarang, curahkan semua yang membebanimu kepadaku, saengnim."

"Iya.. kau pun juga begitu." Seokjin mengusap kepala Taehyung sementara muridnya itu mengeratkan pelukan dan tanpa Seokjin sadari, Taehyung tersenyum lega dalam dada bidang sang wali kelas.

Sepertinya 'berpelukan' sudah lumayan biasa bagi mereka berdua.

Semuanya berakhir dengan Seokjin yang akhirnya membantu Taehyung membawakan beberapa buku paket ke ruang IPA.

.

.

.

"Seokjin-ssi, ada murid baru di kelasmu. Sebaiknya antarkan dan kenalkan dia pada murid-murid kelasmu yang lain sebelum kau mengajar." Suara yang berasal dari Jungsoo tiba-tiba membuat Seokjin menoleh padanya. Sebelum Seokjin sendiri benar-benar meninggalkan ruang guru untuk memulai pelajaran di kelas 11-4.

Seokjin mengerutkan alisnya.

"Jadi anak baru itu datang hari ini?"

"Iya, ternyata lebih cepat dua hari dari perjanjian. Tapi itu tidak perlu dipermasalahkan bukan? Kemarilah, anak muda!" Jungsoo nampak memanggil seseorang sehingga yang bersangkutan segera muncul di hadapan dua guru itu.

Seokjin maupun si murid baru sama-sama membelalakkan mata ketika akhirnya saling menatap satu sama lain. Hampir saja Seokjin berteriak, namun ia menahannya meski ternyata Yoongi-lah yang menjadi murid baru di kelas asuhannya mulai hari ini.

"Ah, beri salam kepada Kim Seokjin-seongsaenim."

Perintah dari Jungsoo membuat Yoongi dengan sangat terpaksa harus bersikap sopan kepada kakaknya sendiri yang justru sangat dibencinya sejak lama itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim-seongsaenim. Kim Yoongi imnida." Meskipun telah memberikan bungkukan kecil, nada bicara Yoongi tetap saja terdengar dingin dan tidak ada senyum di wajah anak itu. Seokjin bahkan menyadari raut ogah-ogahan pada wajah Yoongi.

"Kalau dilihat-lihat kalian lumayan mirip ya. Tapi itu hanya pendapatku, sih... Kalau begitu, mohon kerja samanya ya!" Jungsoo menepuk bahu Seokjin sedikit keras. Kemudian berkutat pada pekerjaannya sendiri di meja miliknya.

Seketika Seokjin merasa _mood-_nya jadi sangat tidak nyaman. Matanya saja tidak kuasa untuk menatap Yoongi yang tentunya membuang muka. Setelah menghiraukan segala rasa kikuk dan berhenti mengusap-usap lehernya yang bahkan tidak gatal (kebiasaannya ketika merasa canggung dan gugup), Seokjin mencoba berbicara kepada 'murid baru'nya.

"Kita berhubungan hanya sebatas murid dan guru dan itupun cuma di sekolah, jadi kuharap kau bisa menjaga sikapmu."

"Menjaga sikapku? Memangnya kau siapa menyuruhku begitu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku gurumu disini jadi sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan apapun tentang hubungan kita. Bisakah kau bekerja sama hanya untuk sekarang saja!?"

"Lagipula aku malu punya kakak sepertimu." Yoongi membiarkan Seokjin berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Apapun yang dikatakan Seokjin, tetap saja Yoongi akan mengejeknya.

_Aku memang sudah bukan kakaknya... _Seokjin membatin pasrah.

"Setidaknya perhatikan aku hanya sebagai gurumu." Seokjin berbicara kepada Yoongi sebagai 'kakak' untuk yang terakhir sebelum membuka pintu kelas. Saat baru saja masuk, Seokjin dapat bertemu guru lain yang sedang mengajar jam pelajaran pertama sehingga dia harus membungkuk sopan dan meminta izin untuk mengganggu sebentar. Setelah guru tersebut bilang, "Oh tentu saja tidak apa-apa, Seokjin-ssi," Seokjin membiarkan Yoongi ikut menyusul masuk kelas.

Raut belagu nan dingin sepertinya sudah permanen di wajah Yoongi yang sebenarnya imut itu.

"Murid-murid semua, kalian kedatangan teman baru mulai hari ini. Nah, perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka." Seokjin memasang wajah ramah khas seorang guru ketika mempersilahkan. Sebenarnya Yoongi kaget melihat kakaknya bisa semanis itu. Maklum, baru pertama kali bertemu setelah dua tahun, Yoongi justru melihat kakak kandung satu-satunya ini telah berubah drastis.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Yoongi imnida. Senang bisa sekelas dengan kalian."

Salam perkenalan dari Yoongi terdengar. Namun reaksi yang diberikan seisi kelas sangatlah sunyi. Mereka tak sedikit yang merasa aneh, karena Yoongi bilang kata 'senang', tapi wajahnya justru menggambarkan yang sebaliknya.

Begitu datar dan menyebalkan untuk dilihat meski Yoongi anak yang cukup tampan.

Bisa disadari, yang memasang raut syok hanyalah Taehyung seorang. Dia baru sadar Yoongi adalah anak baru di kelasnya. Sebab sejak tadi dia mengobrol saja bersama Hoseok, mereka tidak terlalu tertarik dengan yang namanya 'murid baru'. Tapi saat mendengar nama 'Kim Yoongi', barulah Taehyung menoleh secara histeris.

_Kenapa aku harus hidup seperti ini...? _batin Taehyung frustasi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahan hanya dengan melihat wajah si Yoongi yang bahkan belum sadar akan keberadaannya. Sampai tangannya bergerak untuk mengacak rambut sebagai pelampiasan.

"Kurasa dia mirip Kim-seongsaenim."

"Benar, ketika aku melihatnya dengan sekali pandang, aku sudah menerka mereka mempunyai kesamaan meski itu tidak terlalu mencolok. Lihat saja, mereka sama-sama mempunyai wajah yang imut dan manis serta kulit yang seputih susu."

"Matanya juga mirip."

Tiba-tiba Taehyung mendengar dua percakapan murid perempuan yang ada di depannya. Taehyung yang sempat menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua lengan yang dia lipat diatas meja saking lemasnya, jadi sontak mendongak. Menampakkan wajah geli.

_Mereka memang saudara, bodoh. Saudara dengan hubungan yang sangat buruk... _ucap Taehyung miris dalam hati sembari menyangga pipinya dengan tangan kanan. Menghela nafas berat menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang menimpanya bertubi-tubi hari ini.

"Bersikaplah baik kepadanya, arasseo? Nah, Yoongi-yah, kau boleh duduk di bangku yang kosong." Setelah menutup perkenalan dari Yoongi yang sangat singkat dan lumayan canggung karena anak itu bahkan hanya berkata sedikit, Seokjin mempersilahkan adik yang kini jadi muridnya sendiri itu. Yoongi sempat memberinya tatapan sinis, kemudian berjalan malas sambil celingukan untuk menemukan bangku yang masih kosong.

"Ah, tidak kusangka dapat bertemu lagi denganmu disini." Suara yang baru-baru ini dikenal Taehyung mengusik lamunannya. Taehyung tahu dia siapa, sehingga menghentikan tindakannya yang memain-mainkan pensil diatas buku, lalu menoleh ke sumber suara dengan santai.

"Salam kenal, anak baru. Kita sekelas mulai hari ini, jadi mohon kerja samanya, ya?" Taehyung tersenyum palsu kepada Yoongi. Wajahnya sangat terlihat kalau bertujuan untuk mengejek lawan bicara.

"Kalian pernah saling mengenal?" Hoseok menengahi pembicaraan antara Taehyung dan Yoongi (yang sudah saling melempar tatapan sengit) dengan pertanyaan. Taehyung berpikir sebentar, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sinis begitu tipis sampai tidak bisa dilihat siapapun.

"Ya, Yoongi-ssi adalah seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan. Dia adalah orang yang berbuat salah dan tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas kesalahannya, apalagi meminta maaf." Jelas sekali Taehyung menatap meremehkan ketika mengutarakan sindiran telaknya pada Yoongi. Hoseok ber-"wow" tanpa suara, sementara Yoongi segera memelototinya.

"Jaga mulutmu yang lancang itu Tuan Kim Taehyung. Kita baru saja menjadi teman sekelas." Yoongi serius memasang pandangan tajam ketika membalas diskripsi Taehyung tentang dirinya. Tentu saja dia bisa mengetahui nama Taehyung dari _tag name_-nya. Ia juga menepuk meja Taehyung, bahkan tangannya malah hampir menggebrak benda kayu tersebut.

"Uwah, kesan saling kenal yang 'buruk'."

"Taehyung mendapatkan musuh baru."

"Apakah mereka rival di masa lalu?"

"Jangan-jangan mereka ada hubungan darah dan mereka punya suatu alasan untuk saling membenci."

"Persaingan cinta!?"

Berbagai anggapan dari beberapa murid di kelas mulai terdengar. Bahkan ada yang tidak masuk akal. Situasi seperti sekarang sangat tidak menyenangkan sehingga Seokjin merasa bertanggung jawab untuk segera menghentikan semua ini.

"Kim Taehyung dan Kim Yoongi, jangan bertengkar! Seharusnya kalian membangun hubungan baik satu sama lain. Taehyung-yah, sudah kuperingatkan untuk seluruh kelas kan, perlakukan Yoongi dengan baik. Lanjutkan pertengkaran semau kalian asal tidak di sekolah!" bentak Seokjin sebelum Taehyung dan Yoongi berdebat kembali sehingga berakhir dengan tindakan saling hantam. Yang ditakutkan Seokjin terjadi, Taehyung pasti masih sangat kesal pada Yoongi setelah kejadian pagi tadi.

Seokjin seketika menyesal setelah terpaksa membentak istrinya sendiri. Tapi Taehyung pun nampak tidak terlalu memikirkannya saking kesalnya terhadap Yoongi.

Pertemuan pertama saja sudah membuat Taehyung jengkel setengah mati kepada Yoongi, apalagi ditambah kalau kenyataannya Yoongi adalah adik yang sangat tidak menghargai kakaknya sendiri, Seokjin. Mau bagaimana lagi? Seokjin adalah suami Taehyung, jadi siapapun yang menyakiti Seokjin, Taehyung akan ikut marah dan benci kepada orang tersebut.

Namun takdir justru memutuskan untuk membuat Taehyung lebih depresi dengan menjadikan Yoongi teman sekelasnya...

Taehyung membuang muka ketika Yoongi mendengus lalu akhirnya duduk di bangku yang bisa ditempati. Tiba-tiba saja Taehyung memikirkan Seokjin. Ketika wali kelas itu melerainya dengan Yoongi tadi, wajahnya masih tampak jelas layaknya orang yang habis disakiti. Tentu saja ini lebih berat bagi Seokjin. Taehyung yakin, Seokjin sendiri tidak berharap menjadi wali kelas Yoongi.

Taehyung tidak tahu seberapa lama dia akan bertahan menghadapi 'musuh baru'nya tersebut. Masalahnya, karateristik Yoongi berbeda dengan semua anak yang pernah berurusan dengan Taehyung. Yoongi lebih menyebalkan dari yang dikira, karena memiliki mulut setajam silet.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang!" Taehyung segera berlari menuju pintu depan dan menyambut kedatangan Seokjin yang baru saja memasuki apartemen. Pemuda manis itu tanpa ragu memeluk suaminya erat.

"E-eh? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Seokjin sedikit gugup dan wajahnya memerah.

"Saengnim ini bagaimana sih! Aku bersikap dingin salah, bersikap seperti ini pun kau mempertanyakannya." Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya merajuk ketika menatap Seokjin. Tampak sangat imut.

"H-hanya saja.. sikapmu yang seperti ini tidak biasanya. Aku masih terkejut..." Tidak kuasa menatap wajah Taehyung yang terlihat sangat manis saat ini membuat Seokjin menunduk sambil mengusap-usap lehernya. Taehyung menatapnya bingung dan memiringkan kepala.

"Apakah saengnim menganggap aku bersikap baik hanya ketika menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Kupikir begitu. Hahaha.."

"Yak! Saengnim!"

"Aku bercanda, Taehyung, bercanda~" Seokjin tertawa kecil membiarkan Taehyung yang menggerutu akibat ditertawakan olehnya.

Melihat Seokjin dapat tertawa walau tidak seberapa, malah membuat Taehyung memandanginya dalam diam. Berpikir sesuatu sampai raut wajah Taehyung perlahan berubah.

"Akhirnya aku bisa membuat saengnim tertawa. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau terus bersedih akibat semua yang terjadi hari ini." Taehyung meremas lengan kemeja Seokjin dan menunduk lesu. Itu membuat Seokjin menyadari, bahwa sikap yang ditunjukkan Taehyung secara tiba-tiba tadi hanya untuk membuatnya bisa tersenyum.

Seokjin mengela nafasnya panjang. Meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala sang istri.

"Itu sudah biasa, Taehyung. Yoongi memang bersikap begitu padaku dari dulu. Aku baik-baik saja." Walau mengatakan seperti itu sambil mengacak rambut Taehyung, senyum yang ditunjukkan Seokjin nampak pahit.

Taehyung diam sejenak merasa iba melihat gurunya jadi lesu seperti itu.

"Saengnim tidak perlu memasak hari ini!" ucap Taehyung spontan memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta diantara mereka berdua.

"Hah!? Kenapa?" Seokjin sempat kaget sehingga bertanya penuh heran.

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu lebih capek dari ini! Jadi, saat menjemput Jungkook tadi, aku sekalian beli lauk untuk makan malam. Dan kabar baiknya, hari ini aku belajar memasak nasi dari Namjoon-hyung. Ternyata berhasil!" Taehyung bercerita penuh semangat sampai mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke udara.

"Begitu? Syukurlah..." balas Seokjin sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengusap kepala Taehyung sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam. Reaksinya kurang memuaskan.

Taehyung sempat tercekat. Hatinya langsung sakit mendengar nada bicara Seokjin yang masih lesu. Ternyata ia tidak berhasil menghibur sang guru.

Saat makan malam pun, Seokjin diam saja. Sehingga yang menanggapi celotehan Jungkook hanya kakaknya saja. Seokjin memang ikut dalam obrolan namun cuma sesekali. Seperti tidak ada semangat dalam diri Seokjin untuk sekadar bergurau. Seokjin juga tidak menghabiskan makanannya saat dia berpamit ingin pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu, saengnim?" tanya Taehyung saat Seokjin berdiri dari kursinya.

"Maafkan aku... Aku sedikit tidak bernafsu makan malam ini, hehe. Jadi kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan tugas saja. Masih banyak yang belum kuselesaikan." Dan Seokjin pun melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamarnya. Taehyung menatap punggung sang suami penuh kecemasan.

"Ah ya, Taehyung." Langkah Seokjin terhenti dan Taehyung memberikan seluruh perhatian kepada dirinya. Bertanya-tanya ada hal penting apa yang akan Seokjin sampaikan.

"Belajar-lah bahasa inggris. Ingat, aku akan memberikan tes harian kan besok?" Seletih apapun dirinya, Seokjin akan selalu memasang senyum saat berbicara kepada Taehyung.

Melihat suaminya sendiri seperti itu benar-benar membuat Taehyung sedih. Walau dia sendiri tidak berhasil menghibur Seokjin ataupun membuat Seokjin menceritakan beberapa hal yang bisa melegakan hatinya, guru muda itu tetap bersikap baik. Tiba-tiba, Taehyung begitu penasaran akan sesuatu sampai tidak bisa menahannya dan entah mengapa dia ingin berurusan dengan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Taehyung melihat sekitar dan segera memastikan bahwa keadaan sekarang ini cukup aman. Ketika Yoongi semakin berjalan mendekati posisinya dan untung saja belum menyadari keberadaannya, Taehyung menjulurkan kakinya. Sehingga ketika Yonngi akhirnya lewat inilah yang terjadi.

BRUK

"Argh!" Sukses, Yoongi terjatuh ke lantai karena tersandung kaki yang tadi sengaja Taehyung julurkan. Yoongi mengerang kesakitan sedangkan Taehyung segera mencengkeram kerah seragamnya sebelum dia benar-benar bisa bangkit.

"Ceritakan padaku apapun yang terjadi antara kau dan Kim-seongsaenim di masa lalu. Sekarang juga!" sentak Taehyung tidak sabaran. Yoongi kaget saat mendapati orang yang ada di hadapannya adalah Taehyung, namun tangan kurus Yoongi segera mendorong bahu Taehyung kasar agar bisa menjauh.

"Beraninya kau memberi perintah seperti itu! Memangnya kau siapa, hah!?" balas Yoongi kesal setelah dapat melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Taehyung pada kerah seragamnya. Ia masih merasakan sakit akibat terjatuh karena tersandung tadi.

"Kau telah membuat hidup saengnim susah sampai seperti ini... Benar-benar, seharusnya kaulah adik yang tidak berguna baginya!"

"APA KATAMU!?" Hampir saja Yoongi mendaratkan satu pukulan dengan tenaga penuh akibat amarah yang terpancing oleh perkataan Taehyung, bila Taehyung tidak dengan lihai menghindarinya.

"Orang busuk macam Kim Seokjin yang pekerjaannya hanya mempermalukan keluarga memang pantas mendapatkan yang terburuk dalam hidupnya! Bisa-bisanya kau membela orang seperti itu. Apakah kau diangkat anak olehnya!? Menggelikan sekali!" Kini Yoongi memaki dengan nada tinggi. Masih pagi tapi sudah ada gangguan yang membuatnya terpaksa emosi. Membawa-bawa nama Seokjin pula.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahui ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara aku dan Kim-seongsaenim. Tinggal katakan saja masa lalunya yang membuatmu serta seluruh keluargamu membencinya..."

"Sepertinya kau satu-satunya orang yang cukup dekat dengannya. Konyol, berandalan yang bergaul dengan preman serta pemabuk seperti dia saja kau bela! Dengan senang hati kuceritakan masa lalu seorang Kim Seokjin... Sebab aku justru suka mencemarkan nama baiknya! Dan, ah... dengan bodohnya kau malah meminta itu padaku." Yoongi menatap Taehyung tajam disertai seringaian sinis. Taehyung bergidik mendengarkan segala kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi, jantungnya berdebar keras dan sempat tidak percaya.

_Saengnim... orang seperti itu?_

"Jangan mengumbar omong kosong!" bentak Taehyung tidak terima.

"Omong kosong katamu!? Seokjin memang seorang berandalan tengik! Tidak pernah serius belajar bahkan menimbulkan banyak masalah di sekolah, suka bertengkar dan bergabung dengan geng motor, menghabiskan uang untuk kesenangannya sendiri... Dia selalu mempermalukan keluarga kami yang masih termasuk dalam golongan bangsawan! Itulah Kim Seokjin!" Yoongi tidak mau kalah dan akhirnya mengungkapkan semua yang dia tahu tentang Seokjin.

Seperti mendapat sambaran petir di siang bolong. Kenyataan yang Taehyung dengar sangatlah membuatnya syok. Dari awal dia memang tidak mengenal sisi Seokjin yang seperti itu dengan baik. Yang Taehyung tahu, selama ini Seokjin adalah seorang suami dan guru yang baik. Seokjin-lah yang bersedia menampung bahkan menghidupi Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah tidak mempunyai tempat untuk tinggal. Seokjin tidak pernah terlihat terlalu marah kepada murid-murid didiknya, justru dia selalu mencoba tetap sabar untuk mengatasi masalah yang ada di dalam kelas. Seokjin juga guru muda yang santun terhadap senior-seniornya. Dia ramah ketika berbicara dengan siapapun, serta penyayang anak kecil...

Walau tidak mengetahui masa lalu orang yang dinikahinya, Taehyung merasa salah besar bila dia tidak mengenal sosok Seokjin selama ini. Taehyung malah sangat mengenal Seokjin!

"Tidak selamanya seseorang akan menetap pada sikap buruk yang dimilikinya." Taehyung mengeluarkan suara setelah beberapa saat terdiam dan menunduk. Yoongi memberinya tatapan sinis serta tersenyum meremehkan.

"Heh, kau berkata seperti itu tapi kenyataannya dalam hati kecilmu, kau menyesal kan sudah membela orang seperti Seokjin setelah mengetahui masa lalunya? Sayang sekali... padahal selama ini kau selalu membanggakannya." Yoongi masih mengompori lawan bicaranya. Taehyung lalu mendongak dan menatapnya tidak suka.

"Saengnim adalah orang yang terlampau baik! Kau pikir aku yang sudah satu tahun tinggal bersamanya malah tidak mengenalnya!? Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya!"

"Berani sekali kau!"

"Mungkin memang kalian yang tidak punya perasaan sehingga saengnim sampai bersikap sebrutal itu! Kalian tidak peduli terhadap kebaikannya dan hanya menilainya dengan buruk!" Taehyung hampir menangis saat mengatakan semua itu. Karena dia begitu memikirkan Seokjin, dia terlanjur sayang pada wali kelasnya itu.

"Memang kau siapanya sih membelanya sampai seperti itu!? Bahkan kau bukan keluarganya!"

"Tentu saja aku keluarganya," seru Taehyung penuh keyakinan. Ia maju satu langkah kearah Yoongi dan memberikan tatapan tanpa ragu lurus ke mata adik tunggal Seokjin itu.

"Aku adalah istrinya!"

.

.

.

_**a/n: YUHUUU~! Ada yang masih menanti FF ini? Jeongmal mianhae, updatenya lama../plak**_

_**Walau telat, tapi saya mau ngucapin SELAMAT TAON BARU 2015 readersdeul~ semoga saya bisa tetap menjadi penulis FF yang baik dan bisa memberikan yang terbaik pada readers tercinta sekalian /kecupjauh :***_

_**Makasih untuk selama ini... yang sudah favs, follows, serta reviews. Kalian adalah kekuatan saya melanjutkan terus story ini/terharu**_

_**Okelah kalo begitu, tinggal berikan kritik dan saran readers tercinta untuk chapter ini, ne~~~ soal anuan*eh, saya pernah liat di reviews ada yang mempertanyakannya. Maaf ya, saya gak bakat nulis FF rated M. Dan story ini mungkin akan rated T sampai ending. Jadi kalu ada adegan JinV mau NC18+, saya hanya memberikan intro setelahnya terserah readersdeul mau membayangkan seperti apa, hehehehe/dibacokJinTae/dijadiinnasisamaNamjoon**_

_**ohya, minggu depan saya sudah masuk sekolah lagi.../gaknanya**_

_**See you in next chapter~!**_


End file.
